Heridos de amor
by Vanerk II
Summary: Edward deseaba a Bella desde el mismo día en que la conoció. Su primera intención fue seducirla y tener con ella una aventura sin compromiso alguno, pero antes de que pudiera saborear el triunfo, Bella había cambiado las reglas del juego...
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a ****Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**HERIDOS DE AMOR**

Edward Cullen no era razón suficiente para que Bella Swan volviera a creer en el amor...¿o quizá sí? La bella pediatra y el duro empresario eran como el agua y el aceite. Entonces, ¿por qué Bella no podía borrar de su mente el recuerdo de sus tiernas caricias?

Edward deseaba a Bella desde el mismo día en que la conoció. Su primera intención fue seducirla y tener con ella una aventura sin compromiso alguno, pero antes de que pudiera saborear el triunfo, Bella había cambiado las reglas del juego...

* * *

**Prólogo**

Bella Swan odiaba las bodas.

Y había conseguido evitarlas hasta el momento en que conoció a la familia Cullen. Desde entonces, había asistido a dos bodas en un año y me dio. Incluso había sido dama de honor cuando su buena amiga, Alice Cullen, se casó con un jeque del desierto hacía casi dieciocho meses.

Y ese día, al igual que todos los invitados en el gran salón del hotel Sheraton de Atlanta, estaba allí para celebrar la boda del hermano de Alice, Emmett Cullen, con la mujer a la que amaba, Rosalie Hale.

Lo peor de todo, pensó Bella mirando a su alre dedor, era que, realmente, no podía quejarse de ha ber tenido que asistir a ambas bodas. La familia Cullen se había convertido en lo más pare cido a su propia familia desde aquel día fatal del mes de junio dos años atrás. Fue el día en que ella misma iba a casarse: permaneció de pie, delante del altar, mientras el hombre al que amaba, el hombre que ella creía que correspondía a su amor, anunció a los trescientos invitados que la ceremonia no po día celebrarse porque estaba enamorado de otra mujer, la dama de honor, la amiga de Bella desde hacía quince años. Ese mismo día, Bella se marchó de Bunnel, en Florida, dolida y humillada, tras ju rar a su familia que jamás regresaría.

Y, hasta el momento, había cumplido el jura mento.

Unos días después del incidente, aceptó un puesto de pediatra en un hospital de Bowling Green, en Kentucky. Marcharse de su ciudad natal destrozó el sueño que compartía con su padre de trabajar juntos en la clínica pediátrica de éste.

En el hospital de Kentucky conoció a Alice Cullen, otra pediatra, que se convirtió en su mejor amiga. También hizo amistad con cuatro de los cinco hermanos de Alice, todos mayores que ella: Emmett, Tyler, y los mellizos Collin y Seth. Por el contrario, el primer encuentro con Edward, el quinto hermano de Alice, fue bastante desa gradable y, desde entonces, ambos se evitaban. Edward Cullen, de treinta y cinco años y un metro noventa de estatura, además de tremenda mente guapo, era el último hombre en el mundo con el que quería tratar; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que le veía no podía evitar pensar en velas, cuerpos desnudos y sábanas de seda.

—Voy al baño -le susurró a Alice, que se vol vió, asintió y le sonrió.

Bella le devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad, notando que la mujer que hablaba con Alice no le estaba dejando pronunciar palabra. Se miró el reloj para ver cuándo podría marcharse dentro de un tiempo razonable. Después, salió al pasillo que daba a los baños.

Bella pensó en el hecho de que, en el plazo de un mes, iba a trasladarse a Atlanta. Había tomado la decisión debido a que un médico casado y ma yor que ella, con un puesto de dirección en el hos pital, estaba obsesionado con llevársela a la cama; desde que le había rechazado, le estaba haciendo imposible la vida en el hospital. Para evitar una de nuncia por acoso sexual, el hospital había deci dido trasladarla a Atlanta.

Cuando salió del baño, Bella estaba metiendo el carmín de labios en el bolso, por lo que no advir tió la presencia del hombre que acababa de salir del baño de caballeros hasta que se chocó con él.

-Perdone. Estaba distraída y...

Se interrumpió al ver que el hombre con el que se había chocado era Edward Cullen, que parecía tan sorprendido de verla como ella de verle a él.

-Hola, Edward.

-Hola, Bella.

-Perdona, no estaba mirando por donde iba.

Edward, sin responderle, se la quedó mirando fi jamente. Bella decidió no seguir esperando una respuesta y se dispuso a apartarse de él. Dio un paso e, inesperadamente, Edward le agarró el brazo, deteniéndola. Ella miró la mano de Edward y luego le clavó los ojos en el rostro con una signi ficativa mirada.

-Puedes soltarme, Edward.

Pero, en vez de soltarla, Edward murmuró algo en tono gutural, unas palabras que a ella le resul taron parecidas a «Dudo que pueda».

Entonces, de improviso, Edward bajó la cabeza y le capturó los labios con los suyos.

Lo primero que Bella pensó fue que debía pre sentar resistencia; después, una segunda idea se apoderó de ella: quizá lo mejor fuera responder a su beso y, con ello, consiguiera quebrar el hechizo que Edward ejercía sobre ella desde el momento en que se conocieron. Nunca un hombre le había atraído tanto, incluido Jacob Black, el hombre con el que había estado a punto de casarse.

Lo tercero que pensó fue que Edward Cullen sabía besar. El contacto de aquella lengua con la suya la hizo estremecerse de pasión. Sintió algo poderoso y sobrecogedor. Gimió suavemente cuando él profundizó el beso.

Edward le agarró las nalgas e, instintivamente, ella se aferró a aquel poderoso y excitado cuerpo. Cuando le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, Edward arqueó la espalda, la levantó del suelo y la estre chó contra sí: muslo contra muslo, pecho contra pecho.

Por fin, cuando Edward le soltó la boca y la vol vió a dejar en el suelo, ambos respiraban entrecor tadamente. Edward continuó rodeándola con sus brazos y empezó a mordisquearle la garganta y la barbilla antes de volverse a apoderar de su boca con vehemencia.

Le chupó la lengua tierna, lenta y apasionada mente, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerla enloquecer de pasión. Era como una descarga que le corrió por todo el cuerpo y la hizo gemir de un placer insospechado hasta entonces.

Cuando él interrumpió el beso una vez más, Bella se apoyó débilmente en su pecho pensando que, en sus veintisiete años de vida, nadie la había besado así nunca.

Poco a poco, recuperó la razón y le sintió apartar las manos de ella. Bella le quitó las manos de los hombros y, al mirarle a los ojos, vio ira en ellos. Al parecer, Edward estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haberla besado, y enfadado con ella por ha bérselo permitido.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Edward se dio media vuelta y se marchó. No miró atrás. Y, cuando él de sapareció de su vista, Bella respiró profundamente, aún sintiendo la pasión de aquel beso.

Nerviosa, se humedeció los labios y se esforzó por recuperar la compostura, más decidida que nunca a continuar evitándolo como si fuera la peste.

Dos años atrás había aprendido una dura lec ción: el amor y la felicidad no eran para ella.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

Tres meses después

Tenía un cuerpazo como para morirse, y Edward Cullen estaba a punto de morir ante tal vi sión.

Esbozó lentamente una sonrisa. Era perfecta, era un sueño hecho realidad. Toda ella excitaba los sentidos y hacía fluir la adrenalina salvajemente.

La contempló con reverencia, fijándose en to das y cada una de sus magníficas líneas. Era una obra de arte: estilizada, bien hecha, de curvas y án gulos perfectos, e increíblemente tentadora. Se volvía loco por montarla y darle la carrera de su vida.

Con un hormigueo en el estómago, extendió la mano y la tocó con suavidad. Estaba esperándolo...

-Eh, Edward, llevas por lo menos diez minutos mirando la moto y babeando. ¿No te parece que deberías tomarte un descanso?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward y, sin volverse para ver quién había hablado, respon dió:

-La tienda está cerrada, Tyler.

-Tú estás aquí, lo que significa que está abierta -dijo Tyler Cullen acercándose a su her mano hasta colocarse delante de él.

Edward estaba de pie delante de la motocicleta que había construido, su última creación, la Thorn-Byrd RX1860. Se habían extendido los ru mores de que la Harley no podía compararse en diseño a la Thorn -Byrd RX1860 y la Honda no podía comparársele tampoco en velocidad. Tyler no dudaba de la veracidad de ambas suposicio nes; al fin y al cabo, se trataba de otra de las crea ciones de Edward. A su hermano le había llevado un año entero construir aquella motocicleta, cinco meses más de lo que solía tardar. Venían de todas partes del país a hacer pedidos a Edward, dispuestos a pagar los altos precios de aquellas motocicletas. Todo el mundo sabía que Edward no sólo se jugaba su reputación y su nombre con cada una de sus motos; también ponía en ellas su corazón.

-¿Por qué has cerrado tan pronto? -preguntó Tyler, ignorando el fruncido ceño de su her mano.

Conocía a Edward lo suficiente como para igno rar su mal humor.

-Porque quería estar tranquilo y relajado un rato. No sabes lo que me arrepiento de haberos dado a todos llaves de la tienda.

Tyler sonrió traviesamente: sabía que Edward se refería a sus otros tres hermanos y a él.

-Ha sido una de las mejores ideas que has te nido nunca. Cualquier día podríamos encontrarte enterrado bajo una pila de cromo y metal.

Edward alzó los ojos al techo.

-¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que también podrías pillarme en la cama con una mujer?

-No.

-Pues cabe la posibilidad, te lo aseguro. La pró xima vez, llama antes de entrar -dijo Edward.

Como pasaba muchas horas en el garaje, su des pacho tenía todas las comodidades de una casa, in cluido un dormitorio con una cama. También te nía un pequeño gimnasio para mantenerse en forma.

-Trataré de recordarlo -contestó Tyler riendo.

Su hermano tenía fama de ladrar y morder al mismo tiempo. Edward podía ser difícil de tratar cuando se lo proponía. Tampoco se podía olvidar el incidente con Tanya Denali unos años atrás, a causa del cual Edward se puso en contra del mundo entero por una mujer. Además, había que tener en cuenta la política de Edward de excluir el sexo de su vida mientras se preparaba para una carrera; y como se había inscrito para participar en varias carreras aquel año, estaba de peor humor que de costumbre. Al igual que les ocurría a muchos atle tas, Edward creía que el sexo antes de una competi ción restaba energía al cuerpo y dificultaba la con centración.

No obstante, en opinión de Tyler, lo que Edward necesitaba era meterse en la cama con una mujer.

-¿A qué has venido, Tyler? ¿No tienes que ter minar un libro? —preguntó Edward a su hermano.

A los treinta y tres años, Tyler era un famoso autor de novelas de intriga que firmaba con el seu dónimo de Rock Masón.

La pregunta de Edward le recordó a Tyler el motivo por el que había ido al taller de su her mano.

-No, acabo de terminarlo; se lo he enviado a mi editor esta mañana. He venido para recordarte que tenemos una partida de cartas hoy a las siete y media.

-No se me había olvidado.

-Y para decirte que va a ser en otro sitio. Esta tarde no vamos a ir a casa de Emmett, como teníamos pensado, debido a que se ha cancelado el viaje de AJ. Y como puedes suponer, no queremos que Seth se ponga a soltar maldiciones cuando empiece a perder y nuestro sobrino las añada a su vocabulario.

Edward asintió.

-Sí, lo comprendo. En ese caso, ¿dónde va a ser hoy la partida?

-En casa de Bella.

Edward, miró a su hermano y empequeñeció los ojos.

-¿Por qué demonios vamos a jugar a las cartas en casa de Bella?

Tyler se esforzó por no sonreír. Sus hermanos y él habían aceptado la invitación de Bella a jugar a las cartas en su casa porque sabían que enfurece ría a Edward, conscientes de los esfuerzos de éste por evitarla.

-La razón por la que vamos a jugar en su casa es porque, como agradecimiento por haberle ayu dado a hacer la mudanza, nos ha invitado.

-Yo no le he ayudado a hacer la mudanza.

-Porque el fin de semana pasado estabas en una carrera.

Edward apoyó una cadera en la mesa y decidió no decirle a Tyler que, aunque no hubiera estado ausente, no habría ayudado en la mudanza. Estar al lado de Bella era una tortura para él; además, no quería recordar la forma como la había besado en la boda de Emmett. Si sus hermanos se enterasen de que la había besado, jamás lo dejarían en paz.

Edward respiró profundamente y miró a su her mano con dureza.

-¿Por qué no vamos a jugar a las cartas a tu casa?

-Porque la están pintando.

-¿Y a casa de Collin? -preguntó, refiriéndose al hermano que tenía un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad de Atlanta. Collin era el gemelo de Seth.

-La tiene muy desordenada.

-¿Y a la de Seth?

-Lo llaman demasiadas mujeres y no podría mos jugar en paz.

Edward volvió a suspirar. A los treinta y dos años, Seth, el menor de los gemelos, era bombero de día y mujeriego de noche.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no echamos la partida en mi casa?

Tyler se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso ni soñarlo. Tú nunca tienes comida en la nevera ni tampoco cervezas suficientes. Bueno, ¿vas a venir o qué?

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Lo pensaré.

Tyler sonrió para sí. Edward jamás se perdía una partida si podía.

-De acuerdo. Si vienes, bien; y si no vienes, tam bién. Le ganaré yo solo el dinero a Seth. Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Tyler sonrió.

-En ese caso, te veré en casa de Bella -dijo Tyler con gesto desafiante.

Tanto si Edward lo admitía como si no, sus her manos sabían que Edward no podía resistir un de safío, y el mayor desafío para él era una guapa mu jer llamada Bella Swan.

El localizador de Bella sonó.

-¿Sí, Susan?

-La señora Lori Chadwick ha venido a verla, doctora Swan.

Bella arqueó las cejas, preguntándose por qué habría ido Lori Chadwick a su consulta. El marido de aquella mujer, el doctor Martin Chadwick, era el jefe del departamento de pediatría y un médico muy importante en el hospital. También era su jefe.

-Hazla pasar, por favor.

Bella sonrió cuando Lori Chadwick entró en la consulta. Como de costumbre, esa mujer, mayor que ella, tenía un aspecto excepcional. Por todos eran conocidos los esfuerzos de Lori Chadwick por recaudar fondos para el hospital y, a juzgar por la nueva sección para niños del hospital, se le daba muy bien.

-¿Qué tal, señora Chadwick? -dijo Bella ofre ciéndole la mano.

-Querida doctora Swan, es un placer vol verla a ver.

-Gracias -con un gesto, Bella indicó la silla de lante de su mesa de despacho-. Yo también me alegro de verla.

La última vez que había visto a Lori Chadwick fue unas semanas atrás durante una fiesta de re caudación de fondos. Había sido la primera función a la que había asistido desde su traslado a Atlanta y su ingreso en el hospital universitario Emory.

Lori Chadwick sonrió.

-Ya sé que está muy ocupada, doctora Swan; por lo tanto, iré directamente al grano. He venido para pedirle ayuda con respecto a una re caudación de fondos que estoy preparando.

Bella se sentó detrás de su escritorio y le devol vió la sonrisa a Lori Chadwick, halagada de que aquella mujer hubiera acudido a ella. Una de las primeras cosas que otros médicos del hospital le habían advertido era no ponerse a malas con Lori Chadwick. La señora Chadwick sentía auténtica pasión por lo que hacía y esperaba el mismo entu siasmo por parte de los demás.

-Estaré encantada de ayudarle. ¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer exactamente?

-He pensado hacer un calendario que genere mucho interés, estoy segura de que se vendería bien. El dinero que se recaudara con la venta de los calendarios iría a Mundo Infantil.

Bella asintió. Mundo Infantil era una fundación que ofrecía la posibilidad de cumplir sueños para niños con enfermedades terminales; como, por ejemplo, hacer un viaje a cualquier parte del mundo. Los fondos de la fundación procedían de dinero recaudado en actos de caridad.

-¿Y tiene alguna idea sobre qué sería el calen dario? —preguntó Bella, interesada en la propuesta de la señora Chadwick.

-Sí. Se va a tratar de un calendario con hom bres guapos —respondió la mujer riendo—. No soy tan mayor como para no apreciar un buen físico.

Por supuesto, con gusto, nada grosero. Estoy se gura de que se venderá como rosquillas. Pero quiero que los hombres que aparezcan en el ca lendario sean de profesiones variadas, al igual que de orígenes distintos. He conseguido que algunos se comprometan a aparecer en el calendario, pero todavía me quedan algunos y... es por eso por ío que he venido a verla. Hay un nombre que varias mujeres me han sugerido y, según tengo enten dido, es amigo suyo. Bella enarcó las cejas.

-¿Amigo mío?

-Sí.

-¿A quién se refiere?

-A Edward Cullen, el piloto de motos. Según me han comentado, es muy guapo y le gusta la velocidad. Haría justicia al calendario.

Antes de que Bella pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa y decirle a Lori Chadwick que Edward no era su amigo en absoluto, la mujer le sonrió ra diantemente y añadió:

-Cuento con usted, doctora Swan, para convencer al señor Cullen de que acepte posar para el calendario. Sé que no nos va a de fraudar, ni a mí ni a Mundo Infantil.

Aquel mismo día por la tarde, Bella alzó la ca beza al oír a alguien llamar a la puerta. Después de limpiarse restos de masa de las manos, miró el reloj del horno. Eran las siete pasadas, pero la par tida no iba a empezar hasta las nueve. Cruzó el cuarto de estar y, al llegar a la puerta, miró por la mirilla.

¡Edward!

Si no recordaba mal, Tyler le había dicho que Edward no iba a ir. De repente, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

Despacio, abrió la puerta. Al verlo con el casco de la moto en el brazo, las piernas le temblaron. Se quedó casi sin respiración al verlo adoptar la pose más sensual que había visto en un hombre. Era una postura que a cualquier mujer le chiflaría verla en un calendario; sobre todo, en la clase de calendario que Lori Chadwick se proponía hacer.

El calor de la intensa mirada de él se asentó en su estómago y el corazón le latió aún con más fuerza. Bella hizo un esfuerzo por no fijarse en los ajustados pantalones de Edward, ni en la chaqueta de cuero, ni en el brillante que adornaba su oído. Pero eso sólo le dejaba el rostro, lo que era devas tador. Edward llevaba el pelo muy corto y tenía la piel marrón cobrizo, sus ojos parecían satín negro; la nariz era firme y los pómulos prominentes. Pero era la boca lo que capturó toda su atención...

Bella recordó aquella boca unida a la suya, su sa bor. Era una boca llena, generosamente curva y sumamente excitante. De repente, pensó que ja más le había visto sonreír. En su presencia, Edward siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

Como ahora.

Incluso como la noche que la besó.

Bella suspiró, quería olvidar aquella noche, aun que sabía que no podría hacerlo nunca.

-Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó ella después de aclararse la garganta.

-¿No va a haber una partida de cartas aquí esta noche? -respondió Edward con una voz sensual.

Bella volvió a carraspear cuando él arqueó una ceja en espera de su respuesta.

-Sí, pero es más tarde. La partida es a las nueve.

-¿A las nueve? Estoy casi seguro de que Tyler me dijo que empezaba a las siete y media -Edward se miró el reloj—. De acuerdo, volveré más tarde.

Tras esas palabras, se volvió para marcharse.

-Edward...

El se dio media vuelta y la miró.

-¿Sí?

Bella sabía que era un buen momento para ha blar del calendario con él. Se lo había comen tado a Collin Cullen cuando éste se pasó por el hospital después de la entrevista con la se ñora Chadwick, Collin le había dicho que no veía motivo por el que no debería pedirle el fa vor a Edward; al fin y al cabo, el calendario era para recaudar fondos para una fundación sin ánimo de lucro. No obstante, le había advertido que le costaría bastante convencerlo ya que Edward detestaba todo tipo de publicidad que se centrara en su persona. Según Collin, la última vez que Edward se había visto envuelto en un asunto de publicidad había acabado en una in fernal relación amorosa. Collin se había negado a darle más información al respecto, aconseján dole que le preguntara a Edward si quería saber más sobre el asunto.

-Puedes esperar aquí a los otros si quieres. Sólo falta una hora y media para las nueve —dijo ella.

-No, gracias —respondió Edward al instante—. Es más: diles a mis hermanos que he cambiado de idea y que no voy a venir a jugar a las cartas.

Bella le vio montarse en la moto, colocarse el casco y salir de allí como si se lo llevaran los demo nios.

«Esto es lo más parecido a hacer el amor con una mujer», pensó Edward.

Bajando el torso, tomó una curva. El ruido del motor lo calmó y le hizo pensar en los gemidos de placer de una mujer en la cama. Era el mismo so nido que le gustaría oír saliendo de los labios de Bella.

A pesar del aire frío de enero en Atlanta, tenía calor. Sentía una ardiente sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo, una sensación que se repetía invariable mente cada vez que veía a Bella. Pensó en ella, con pantalones vaqueros y camiseta, al abrirle la puerta. El pequeño y curváceo cuerpo de esa mu jer, su piel tan blanca y cremosa, sus ojos marrones chocolate y su larga melena castaña le distraían y le atraían irremediable mente. No comprendía por qué lo dejaba casi sin aliento.

Desde el principio, incluso cuando ella vivía en Kentucky, le había hecho pasar noches en vela; y, cuando dormía, soñaba con peligroso e inacaba ble sexo. Las duchas de agua fría se convirtieron en una costumbre.

No cesaba de asaltarle el recuerdo del día en que se conocieron. Él había ido a casa de su her mana Alice, donde sus cuatro hermanos esta ban jugando a las cartas; Alice no estaba y nin guno de sus hermanos sabía dónde se había metido ni cuándo regresaría. Él acabó perdiendo la paciencia y, cuando estaba a punto de estrangular a sus hermanos, Bella, con sus sensuales curvas y sumamente atractiva, salió de la cocina, se en frentó a él y declaró que no tenía derecho a inte rrogar así a sus hermanos sobre el paradero de Alice. También le dejó muy claro lo que pen saba de sus malos modales. Mientras le lanzaba aquel discurso, él no pudo dejar de imaginarse a sí mismo arrastrándola a la habitación más próxima para desnudarla y hacerle el amor.

La intensidad de su deseo le aterrorizaba. Se había prometido a sí mismo no permitirle a nin guna mujer ejercer semejante poder sobre él, y se mantenía firme en su promesa. No iba a per mitirlo.

¡Y ella le había invitado a esperar durante una hora y media a que llegaran sus hermanos para ju gar la partida! Imposible no perder la razón con ella a su lado durante ese tiempo.

Volvió a bajar el cuerpo para tomar otra curva, deleitándose en la libertad y la excitación que ello le producía. Así sería cómo le haría el amor a Bella.

Sí, lo iba a hacer.

Había estado reprimiendo su pasión; sin em bargo, lo que necesitaba era liberarse. Lo que te nía que hacer era dejar de huir y enfrentarse a la situación si quería librarse de aquella obsesión.

La próxima carrera de motos en la que partici paría iba a ser en Daytona Beach, al cabo de siete semanas solamente. Siete semanas más de vida cé libe.

Mientras tanto, prepararía a Bella para aquel momento, lo haría como preparaba los motores de las motos. No obstante, a pesar de las similitudes, no le cabía duda de que acostarse con Bella iba a ser una experiencia única.

Sonrió para sí. Había llegado el momento de que Bella y él dejaran de evitarse mutuamente y, en vez de desperdiciar tanta energía, la aprovecharan como debían.


	3. Capítulo 02

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

Bella oyó el timbre de la puerta justo en el mo mento en que estaba abriendo el horno para sacar otra bandeja de pastas.

—Tyler, ¿podrías abrir la puerta, por favor? -gritó desde la cocina mientras los hermanos Cullen preparaban la mesa en el cuarto de estar para la partida de cartas.

-Sí, claro -respondió Tyler. Al abrir, Tyler arqueó las cejas cuando vio a Edward.

-Bella nos había dicho que habías decidido no venir a jugar esta noche -Tyler se echó a un lado para permitirle el paso a su hermano.

—He vuelto a cambiar de parecer —respondió Edward-. ¿Por qué has abierto tú la puerta en vez de Bella?

Tyler sonrió. No conseguía acostumbrarse a los ataques de celos de Edward; sobre todo, porque Edward no era consciente de ello.

—Porque Bella está ocupada en la cocina. Y ahora, será mejor que nos ayudes a preparar la mesa de juego.

-Y otra cosa, ¿no me habías dicho que la par tida iba a empezar a las siete y media? —preguntó Edward mirando fijamente a su hermano.

Sin inmutarse, Tyler respondió:

-No lo recuerdo. Debes de haberme entendido mal.

En el momento en que Edward entró en la co cina, Bella se apartó del fregadero y sus ojos se en contraron. Ella tragó saliva antes de decir:

-¿No habías dicho que no ibas a venir?

Edward se apoyó en el mostrador de la cocina y continuó mirándola. A juzgar por los nervios con los que estaba agarrando el trapo de la cocina, era evidente que su presencia afectaba a Bella.

-He cambiado de idea -respondió Edward sin apartar los ojos de los de ella.

Ahora que había decidido no seguir evitándola, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que había algo entre ellos dos y se preguntó si Bella también era consciente de la situación. Sonrió para sí al sentir que así era. Fue Bella quien rompió el contacto vi sual y, rápidamente, clavó los ojos en el suelo de la cocina.

-Se puede ganar mucho dinero esta noche y, al final, he decidido que por qué no intentar ser yo quien lo gane —añadió Edward.

Tyler alzó los ojos al techo.

-¿Vas a ayudarnos a preparar la mesa o vas a se guir aquí en la cocina haciendo no sé qué?

Edward se volvió a su hermano y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Ya que tienes la boca tan grande, Tyler, me voy a hacer el firme propósito de desplumarte a ti antes que a los demás para que vuelvas a tu casa con los bolsillos vacíos.

-Sí, muy bien, lo que tú quieras —contestó Tyler.

Edward volvió a cautivar los ojos de Bella con una fuerza que, estaba seguro, ella no podía dejar de sentir. Por fin, satisfecho con la reacción de ella, salió de la cocina detrás de Tyler.

Tan pronto como Edward y Tyler salieron de la cocina, Bella se apoyó en el mostrador casi sin res piración, preguntándose si Tyler no habría no tado las vibraciones entre Edward y ella. La intensi dad de la mirada de Edward había sido tan potente como el beso de Edward de hacía meses, del que aún no se había recobrado.

Pero tenía que olvidarlo.

Desde el incidente con Jacob, se había jurado no intimar con ningún hombre emocionalmente. Tenía amigos y salía con ellos; sin embargo, tan pronto como demostraban estar interesados en mantener con ella algo más que simple amistad, no vacilaba en romper con ellos. Desde el mo mento de conocerlo, se había dado cuenta de que Edward era peligroso. No obstante, aunque se sen tía sumamente atraída por él, había creído poder lograr controlar la situación...

Hasta el día en que la besó hacía unos meses.

Ahora, no se sentía en control y tampoco se gura. Ese hombre era una tentación y un pecado. Casi una adicción. Pero no tenía intención de ha cerse adicta a él y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Más aún, sabía lo que no debía hacer: no podía permitir que Edward pensara que tuviera interés al guno en él.

Curiosidad, sí, interés, no.

Y en parte era verdad. Le interesaba que apareciera en el calendario de la señora Chadwick, pero no iba a permitir que su interés por él llegara más lejos.

«¿Dónde estará?»

Edward volvió a recorrer con la mirada la habita ción mientras se preguntaba dónde se había me tido Bella. Después de enseñarles las cervezas de la nevera y de colocar los bocadillos y las pastas en el mostrador de la cocina, Bella se había marchado y había vuelto al cabo de un rato para decirles que también tenían café preparado.

Y de eso ya hacía casi dos horas.

-¿Vas a seguir jugando o no, Edward?

La pregunta de Emmett le sacó de su ensimisma miento y, a juzgar por la sonrisa de su hermano, a Emmett le estaba divirtiendo su falta de concentra ción. Emmett, de treinta y siete años de edad y el ma yor de los hermanos, era sheriff de College Park, en las afueras de Atlanta, y pocas cosas le pasaban desapercibidas.

-Sí, claro que voy a seguir -respondió Edward de malas, fijándose en las cartas que tenía en la mano.

-Lo pregunto porque como has perdido tanto dinero...

Las palabras de Emmett le hicieron darse cuenta repentinamente de que sí había perdido mucho dinero: trescientos dólares que se había llevado Tyler, que no dejaba de mirarlo con traviesa son risa.

-Me parece que Edward tiene la cabeza en otras cosas esta noche -dijo Tyler riendo.

Edward se recostó en el respaldo del asiento y lanzó una furiosa mirada a su hermano.

-No le tomes demasiado apego a mi dinero porque pienso recuperarlo todo antes de volver a casa -Edward apartó la silla de la mesa y se puso en pie-. Creo que voy a estirar las piernas por aquí.

-No te molestes, Edward, Bella está en el piso de arriba leyendo —dijo Seth mientras echaba una carta encima de la mesa. Al ver la expresión de Edward, Seth lanzó una carcajada-. Y, por favor, no pongas esa cara de tonto. No somos idiotas, sa bemos que te gusta.

Edward se preguntó desde hacía cuándo que sus hermanos lo sabían. En su opinión, eran excesiva mente observadores. Incluso Tyler, a quien se consideraba el más despistado, parecía haber ad vertido la tensión entre Bella y él.

-¿Y qué si me gusta? ¿Algún problema? Emmett se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Nosotros no, pero tú pareces tenerlo ya que llevas dos años luchando contra ello —le dijo Emmett mirándole fijamente-. Desde el principio sabía mos que era un reto para ti y te lo dijimos. Es hora de que lo reconozcas.

Edward plantó las manos en la mesa.

-No tengo que reconocer nada —espetó él.

-Lo harás cuando se te pase la historia con Tanya -respondió Emmett-. Maldita sea, Edward, ya han pasado tres años de aquel asunto. Olvídalo. Ade más, en mi opinión, no estabas enamorado de ella; lo que te pasaba era que te creías su dueño y había otros que pensaban lo mismo que tú. Nunca me gustó y me alegré de que descubrieras cómo era esa mujer. Eres un tipo listo y no me parece que te guste torturarte a ti mismo, así que relájate, deja de ser cabezota y olvídate de lo que te hizo. Por el amor de Dios, haz algo respecto a tus frustraciones sexuales. Nos estás volviendo locos a todos.

-Es verdad, Edward, se te nota que no te has acostado con una mujer desde hace bastante. ¿No te parece que esa regla que te has impuesto de nada de sexo mientras participas en carreras de motos es una exageración? Según mis cálculos, hace ya un año... o dos. ¿No crees que te estás ex cediendo con eso del celibato?

-No, si está esperando a cierta mujer a la que desea con toda la pasión de que es capaz un Cullen-dijo Tyler sonriendo, consciente de que los demás sabían a qué se refería—. Y como to dos sabemos lo que Edward quiere de Bella, quizá sea el momento de decirle a Edward lo que Bella quiere de él, ¿no te parece, Collin?

Los hermanos miraron a Collin en silencio. Pero el silencio que más preocupó a Collin fue el de Edward mientras volvía a sentarse. Le había co mentado a Tyler que Bella quería que Edward po sara para el calendario, pero aún no se lo había di cho a los otros.

-Hoy he pasado por el hospital para ver a la se ñora Amanda, que acaba de tener una operación de cadera -dijo Tyler, refiriéndose a la cocinera que trabajaba en su restaurante-. Como estaba ahí, decidí ir a saludar a Bella para ver si necesitaba algo para esta noche. Fue entonces cuando Bella me dijo que una mujer importante en el hospital se había pasado por su consulta hacía un rato y que le había preguntado por ti. Al parecer, dicha mujer quiere que poses para un calendario.

Collin miró a sus hermanos haciendo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Por lo que Bella me dijo, parecía que esa mujer sabía que Bella te conocía. Quiere que Bella te con venza de posar para el calendario -añadió Collin.

-Edward no hace esas cosas -comentó Seth riendo—. ¿No habíamos quedado en que todavía es célibe?

Collin frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano ge melo.

-¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo que no sea sexo, Seth? Estoy hablando de posar para un ca lendario.

-Oh.

Collin clavó los ojos en Edward.

-Bueno, ¿vas a hacerlo? Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo en nombre de Bella?

-No. Pero... ¿qué importa eso? Si te lo pregun tara Bella, ¿lo harías?

-No -respondió Edward sin titubear al tiempo que, echando una carta en la mesa, recordó el día en que Tanya y él se conocieron.

Tanya era fotógrafa y quería que él posara para un calendario; al final, acabó siendo su com pañera de cama... y la de algunos otros, como des cubrió después.

Collin frunció el ceño.

-Es por una buena causa.

-Todas las obras de caridad son por buenas causas.

-Esta es para niños, Edward. Todo aquél que conocía a Edward sabía que se deshacía con los niños.

-El equipo de pilotos de motociclismo al que pertenezco ayuda a obras de caridad relacionadas con niños, Collin.

Su hermano asintió.

-Lo sé, Edward, pero lo hacen con obras de cari dad a nivel nacional. Esta, sin embargo, es más lo cal: beneficiará a Mundo Infantil.

La gente de Atlanta conocía bien Mundo Infan til y sabía que ayudaba a niños con enfermedades terminales.

-Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que lo pien ses y que estés preparado para cuando Bella, por fin, encuentre el valor suficiente para preguntár telo —añadió Collin.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué necesita valor para preguntarme nada?

Emmett lanzó una queda carcajada.

-Porque digamos que... no eres demasiado sim pático con ella, aunque nosotros sabemos por qué, a pesar de que tú te niegues a reconocerlo.

Emmett miró a su alrededor con el fin de cercio rarse de que Bella no había bajado antes de conti nuar.

-La cuestión es que te tiene loco y llevas dos años muriéndote por ella. Y, en mi modesta opinión, o haces algo al respecto o te olvidas del asunto. Y si decides olvidarte del asunto, por favor, tranquilízate con el fin de que nosotros cuatro po damos aguantarte.

Edward lanzó una furiosa mirada a Emmett.

-No necesito tranquilizarme.

-Que tú te crees eso?. Edward, admite que no eres como nosotros cuatro. Seth, Collin, Tyler y yo podemos pasar mucho tiempo sin tener relacio nes sexuales, y como si nada. Pero, cuando te pasa a ti, te vuelves insoportable. Y, en el tiempo que llevas tratando de decidirte respecto a Bella, cada día estás más inaguantable. ¿No crees que dos años son suficientes para tomar una decisión?

Edward miró a sus hermanos, que lo observaban como aves de rapiña.

-Ya he tomado una decisión respecto a Bella -respondió Edward despacio, y pronto vio en las ex presiones de sus hermanos que lo habían com prendido.

-Ya era hora de que te rindieras a lo inevitable -dijo Seth sonriendo ampliamente—. Sabía que, antes o después, recuperarías el sentido común.

-Siento ser la voz de la razón en un momento como éste —comentó Collin sonriendo traviesa mente-, pero te aconsejo que no tomes ninguna decisión respecto a Bella sin el consentimiento de ella, Edward. Bella tiene una personalidad muy fuerte. No creo que puedas manejarla a tu antojo.

-Yo tampoco lo creo -interpuso Tyler. El rostro de Edward ensombreció.

-Yo pienso que sí.

-No estés tan seguro de ello -dijo Tyler son riendo-. Cuando te conoció no le causaste buena impresión, no creo que te tenga mucho aprecio; lo que significa que vas a tener que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para ganártela. No estoy seguro de que estés preparado para ese reto.

-¿Qué queréis apostaros a que sí lo está? –dijo Seth con una maliciosa sonrisa-. Edward puede conseguir cualquier cosa que se proponga, in cluida Bella.

-No lo creas -contestó Collin—. Bella es tan ca bezota como Edward.

-Tranquilos, chicos -interpuso Seth acari ciándose la barbilla lentamente—. Edward es bas tante listo y sabe preparar un plan de ataque. Si se propone ganarse a Bella, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirá.

-No, no lo hará -respondió Collin-. Es más, me apuesto una caja entera de Jack Daniels a que no la conseguirá.

-Igual que tú, yo me apuesto una caja de herra mientas a que no lo logra —añadió Tyler sacu diendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Y yo me apuesto un día entero trabajando de camarero en tu restaurante a que sí la consigue, Collin -dijo Seth en un tono que subrayaba la confianza que tenía en Edward—. Y contigo, Tyler, me apuesto esa caja de herramientas.

Edward había mantenido silencio mientras sus hermanos hacían apuestas. Entonces, miró a Emmett, que encogió los hombros.

-Esas apuestas no son legales y, ya que soy sheriff y representante de la ley, no voy a apostar -de claró Emmett con humor-. No obstante, si apostara, lo haría por Edward, aunque no creo que le resul tase tan fácil como Seth cree. Con o sin calenda rio, Bella no va a rendirse a tus pies, Edward. Va a ser toda una lucha.

Emmett sonrió al recordar cómo había ganado el corazón de la mujer a la que amaba.

-Por lo tanto, no vas a poder jugar limpio -aña dió Emmett pensando en la táctica que su cuñado, el príncipe Jasper Whitlock, había utilizado para con quistar a su hermana Alice.

Edward asintió. Una lucha y juego sucio. Sí, po dría lograrlo. Pondría en acción el plan cuando sus hermanos se marcharan. Bella se iba a encon trar con una verdadera sorpresa.

Sí, toda una sorpresa.


	4. Capítulo 03

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a ****Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

El corazón de Bella pareció querer salírsele del pecho cuando, después de la partida de cartas, Edward, al contrario que sus hermanos, no mostró intención de marcharse.

Bella cerró la puerta y se volvió a él. El ambiente, de repente, parecía sumamente cargado.

-¿Es que no te vas a marchar? -le preguntó ella apoyando la espalda en la puerta.

-No. Tenemos que hablar. Bella respiró profundamente.

-¿Sobre qué?

¿Le habría mencionado Collin lo del calenda rio?

Edward la miró a los ojos.

-Sobre nosotros dos. Bella arqueó las cejas.

-No hay nada entre nosotros dos, Edward. Es más, tengo la impresión de que siempre te he re sultado desagradable.

Qué equivocada estaba, pensó Edward. El pro blema era que le gustaba demasiado.

Edward avanzó un par de pasos, colocándose justo delante de ella.

-Nunca me has resultado desagradable, Bella. Ella tragó saliva. Lo mismo le habían contes tado los hermanos de Edward cuando hacía un año lescomentó lo que pensaba. Le dijeron que Edward tenía a veces momentos de mal humor y que no se lo tomara como algo personal; pero no había podido evitar hacerlo.

-Mis hermanos creen que representas un reto para mí —añadió él sin quitar los ojos de los de ella.

-¿Por qué piensan eso?

-Porque les parece que no soy capaz de tratar contigo.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿De tratar conmigo? ¿En qué sentido?

Edward la miró de arriba a abajo, provocativa mente, antes de volver a clavar los ojos en los de ella.

-Evidentemente, no en el sentido que yo pen saba al principio —respondió Edward—. De los cinco, yo soy el que mejor entendía a Alice y sa bía cómo tratarla; por lo tanto, supuse que mis hermanos se referían a que, como eres obstinada y tienes un carácter muy fuerte, no sabía qué hacer contigo. No obstante, ahora creo que mis herma nos dicen que representas un reto para mí en un sentido completamente diferente... Como mujer. Y es muy diferente.

Se miraron prolongada e intensamente. Des pués, Bella preguntó:

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? -sabía que estaba bus cándose problemas, pero no le importó.

La atmósfera se cargó de tensión sexual y atrac ción física. No era antagonismo lo que había ha bido entre ambos desde que se conocieron, sino un deseo primitivo y sobrecogedor.

Edward avanzó otro paso hacia ella.

-Si solo fueras para mí la amiga de Alice y ya que eres casi ocho años menor que yo, te conside raría como una hermana. Pero si me olvido de la diferencia de edad y te considero simplemente una mujer, entonces estás preparada.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Preparada?

-Sí, preparada para mí.

Bella volvió a tragar saliva. Se preguntó cómo re accionaría Edward si supiera que en sus veintisiete años de edad no había estado disponible para nin gún hombre. Aunque Jacob y ella habían salido juntos durante varios años, nunca se habían acos tado; lo que significaba que debía de ser la virgen de más edad del estado de Georgia.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera «prepa rada», y le molestaba que un hombre pudiera pen sar eso. Jacob le había enseñado una dura lec ción y ella no tenía intención de olvidarla.

-Siento llevarte la contraria, pero no estoy «pre parada» para cualquier hombre, Edward.

El continuó mirándola. Sí, era su reto y le gusta ban los desafíos.

-Yo soy de diferente opinión —respondió él por fin.

Bella parpadeó al verlo sonreír. Era una sonrisa para captarla con una cámara fotográfica. Era una sonrisa irresistible y devastadora. Era una sonrisa erótica.

-Sí, eres mi reto, Bella -añadió Edward con voz ronca.

Bella se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Edward había avanzado otro paso; ahora sus muslos se tocaban, sus pechos se rozaban. Contuvo el aliento cuando la sensual voz de Edward y el calor deaquella sonrisa la hicieron consumirse de de seo. Pero luchó por controlarlo, se negaba a que marse.

-No soy el reto de nadie, Edward -respondió Bella en un susurro apenas audible.

Edward bajó la cabeza y murmuró con voz ronca.

-Sí, el mío, sí, Bella.

El impacto de la afirmación de Edward, sus pala bras de posesión, la hicieron sentir el deseo más intenso de su vida. El calor se hizo insoportable. Quería apartarse de él y deshacerse de las emocio nes que Edward estaba despertando en ella. Trató de convencerse a sí misma de que era solo un hombre y que ella se había prometido no volver a perder el sentido por un hombre. Y aunque Edward estaba poniéndole muy difícil mantener esa promesa, no iba a ceder.

Lo único que Edward no sabía de ella era que no necesitaba a un hombre, ni física y psíquicamente. En su opinión, no podía echar de menos lo que nunca había tenido. Además, como les ocurría a la mayoría de los hombres que no tenían intención de casarse, Edward sólo podía ofrecerle una aven tura amorosa centrada en el sexo.

Bella, dando un paso hacia atrás, se apartó de él y de la tentación que representaba.

-Es tarde y la conversación se ha terminado.

-Sí, ya está bien de conversación.

Bella tragó saliva al oír el seductor y ronco susu rro de Edward y al sentir la intensidad de su mi rada. Se sintió como si la hubieran clavado al suelo cuando él se acercó de nuevo a ella. Estaban tan cerca que pudo ver su imagen reflejada en las pu pilas de Edward.

Tragó saliva una vez más. Él la miraba fija mente; su rostro reflejaba un intenso deseo. De re pente, se le ocurrió que pensar que no se podía echar de menos lo que nunca se había tenido era algo que carecía de significado en lo referente a la naturaleza humana; y esa noche, entre ellos dos había un magnetismo animal irresistible. Nunca había deseado a nadie de esa manera.

La parte puramente femenina de su cuerpo le latía con fuerza, había cobrado vida propia y sólo respondía a Edward.

-Creo que debería marcharme de aquí cuanto antes -susurró Edward con voz áspera y ronca mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

-Sí, creo que eso es lo que deberías hacer -con testó ella con voz apenas audible mientras un tem blor le recorría el cuerpo.

Bella clavó los ojos en los labios de él y sintió la intensidad del deseo que se estaba acumulando en todo su ser.

-Y lo voy a hacer -dijo Edward en tono sensual-. Después de que vuelva a probarte.

Bella parpadeó y su boca se abrió. Rápida mente, Edward se la cubrió. Los labios de él se mo vieron seductoramente sobre los suyos en busca de una respuesta que no se hizo esperar.

Agudas y volátiles sensaciones se hicieron eco de las que Edward había despertado en ella la pri mera vez que la besó. No había timidez en la forma como le devoraba la boca, con una intensidad que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Ardor y sensuali dad se unieron para convertirse en pura pasión.

Cuando sintió las manos de Edward acaricián dole el cuerpo, Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía que interrumpir aquella locura. Despacio y con pesar, apartó la boca de la de él.

Pero Edward continuó acariciándola, pasándole la mano por la espalda con suavidad. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No podían.

Cuando Bella tuvo energía suficiente para alzar la cabeza, se encontró con los ojos de él. La mi rada de Edward era tan intensa que casi le impidió pronunciar palabra. Por fin, aclarándose la gar ganta, dijo:

-¿Por qué?

Vio entendimiento en los oscuros ojos de Edward. Él se había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando y comprendió la necesidad que ella tenía de saberlo.

-Porque te deseo desde que te conocí. Me lo he negado a mí mismo, pero ya no puedo seguir ha ciéndolo. Puede que tú no quieras reconocerlo y menos aceptarlo, pero la forma como has respon dido demuestra que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, Bella.

Bella reconoció la verdad de aquellas palabras, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

-No quiero que ocurra esto entre nosotros. Edward asintió.

-Lo sé, pero me niego a marcharme así. Hace mucho tiempo que no deseo tanto a nadie. La ira brilló en los ojos de ella.

-¿Se supone que me debo sentir halagada? Edward arqueó una ceja.

-Eso espero.

-Pues no es así. No quiero tener relaciones con un hombre.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Lo que dices no tiene nada que ver con la forma como respondes. Bella enfureció.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo prefiero estar sola; de esa manera, no corro el riesgo de que me hagan daño... una segunda vez.

Edward suspiró profundamente mientras recor daba lo que uno de sus hermanos le había con tado sobre el modo en que el prometido de Bella la había humillado el día en que iba a celebrarse su boda. Las palabras de Bella le afectaron. Exten dió un brazo y le rozó la mejilla con ternura, hip notizado por la suavidad de aquella piel.

Quería volver a besarla, pero se contuvo.

-Yo jamás te tomaría el pelo, Bella. De mí sólo obtendrías pasión y placer, te lo prometo.

A pesar de sus palabras, Edward se apartó de ella y fue a recoger el casco de la moto, que estaba en cima de la mesa.

Al ver la expresión confusa de Bella, se detuvo delante de la puerta.

-Mañana volveré -declaró Edward con calma.

-No hay motivo para que lo hagas, Edward.

-Sí, claro que sí -respondió él-. Quiero llevarte a dar un paseo en moto.

Edward vio los ojos de Bella brillar: primero, de sorpresa; después, de obstinación; por último, de resistencia.

Bella alzó la barbilla.

-No tengo intención de ir contigo a ninguna parte.

Edward suspiró sin disgustarse. Sabía que Bella estaba defendiendo su terreno y le gustaba. La ma yoría de las mujeres estaban demasiado dispuestas a ser complacientes. Pero a él le gustaba la lucha, le gustaban los desafíos; por lo tanto, la obstina ción de ella no le molestaba en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, la hacía más deseable.

-Y tengo intención de conseguir que hagas de todo conmigo, Bella —declaró Edward y se marchó.

Bella se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada mientras el ruido del motor de la moto de Edward se desva necía con la distancia. Suspiró profundamente e intentó relajarse. No podía negarle a Edward la ha bilidad de trastocar su vida, el problema era que no quería una vida trastocada, sino ordenada. Tampoco quería los cambios que él estaba for zando en ella. Y, por supuesto, no quería pensar en sus besos. Tres meses antes había descubierto el peligro de los besos de Edward, tenía miedo de lo que sería hacer el amor con él. Y sabía que, de presentársele la ocasión, Edward haría lo que estu viera en sus manos para poseerla.

Bella respiró profundamente en un esfuerzo por recuperar el sentido. Aunque era tarde, du daba poder conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Se alegró de no tener que ir a trabajar al día si guiente. Iba a almorzar con Alice.

Se apartó de la puerta y fue a la cocina con in tención de encontrar algo que la mantuviera ocu pada. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta: no ha bía nada que hacer ahí desde la marcha de los hermanos Cullen. Pero uno de los hermanos había dado un paso extraordinario. Esa no che, Edward había invadido su espacio y había inti mado con ella más que cualquier otro hombre desde lo ocurrido con Jacob.

Al subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación, se acordó de que no había mencionado a Edward lo del calendario, lo que significaba que tenía que volverlo a ver esa misma semana. Lo haría al día si guiente, pensó, ya que Edward había dicho que se pasaría por su casa.


	5. Capítulo 04

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

-Tu hermano es un cabezota, Alice.

Las dos amigas estaban sentadas en una mesa de la terraza de un restaurante. Ya habían almor zado y estaban tomando una copa de vino. Alice, sonriendo, miró a su amiga.

-A ver si lo adivino... Debes de estar refirién dote a mi hermano número dos, Edward. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿a quién si no? Tus otros hermanos son adorables y de magnífico carácter. Pero Edward... Alice se echó a reír.

-No sé por qué lo dejas acercarse a ti, Bella -dijo Alice, a pesar de saber por qué.

Alice bebió otro sorbo de vino. Conocía bien a Edward y a Bella y sabía que su enemistad procedía de una atracción mutua. A Jasper, su es poso, y a ella les había ocurrido lo mismo. Le pe saba no haber estado más con Edward y Bella para poder haber ejercido su influencia; pero Jasper y ella habían pasado mucho tiempo en el país de él durante el primer año de la vida de su hijo Ari. Habían regresado a Estados Unidos hacía unos meses para que ella pudiera completar su período como médico residente en un hospital de Kentucky. Iban a quedarse en Estados Unidos un año más como poco.

-Sé que no debería permitir que me afecte, Alice, pero no puedo evitarlo. Anoche, por ejem plo, cuando tus otros hermanos se marcharon, él se quedó con el único propósito de sacarme de quicio.

Alice arqueó las cejas.

-¿Que Edward se quedó? Me sorprende que no fuera el primero en marcharse.

A Bella también le había sorprendido. Normal mente, Edward la evitaba como si tuviera la peste.

-Pues anoche se quedó.

-¿Y?

-Y me dijo que teníamos que hablar. Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Sobre lo del calendario de la señora Chadwick?

-No, no me dio tiempo a comentárselo.

-Ah. En ese caso, ¿de qué hablasteis? Las mejillas caoba de Bella se sonrojaron al pen sar en los hechos además de las palabras.

-¿Bella?

Bella miró a su amiga.

-Verás... quiere llevarme a dar un paseo en moto hoy, y hablamos de eso -respondió Bella, no viendo necesidad de darle a Alice más explica ciones.

Sin duda, las veía en su rostro.

-¿Vas a hacerlo? Bella parpadeó.

-¿El qué?

-¿Que si vas a ir a dar un paseo en moto con Edward?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Anoche le dije que no, pero eso no significa que hoy no se pase por mi casa. Tenía pensado no estar, pero luego me he acordado de que todavía no le he dicho nada sobre lo del dichoso calenda rio de la señora Chadwick.

-En ese caso, ¿vas a ir con él? Bella suspiró.

-Supongo que sí, pero sólo por lo del calenda rio.

Alice sonrió. Al parecer, las cosas se estaban arreglando entre Edward y Bella; ya era hora, des pués de dos años. No obstante, pensó en darle a su amiga un consejo.

-Escucha, Bella, puede que conozca a mis her manos mejor que nadie y a Edward en particular. Hace unos años tuvo relaciones con una mujer y la cosa no acabó bien y le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Edward es imparable cuando se propone algo, siempre lo consigue. Es capaz de cualquier cosa para lograr sus propósitos. Que yo sepa, sólo hay una forma de vencerlo.

-¿Cuál es?

Alice sonrió: los ojos se le iluminaron al ha blar del hermano que les traía a todos locos.

-No intentes ganarlo siguiéndole el juego ya que es un profesional. Lo que deberías hacer es se guir tu propio juego.

Bella arqueó las cejas.

-¿Mi propio juego? Alice asintió.

-Sí. Algo que te dé lo que tú quieres, pero de jándole que se crea que está consiguiendo lo que él quiere... lo que él quiere de ti.

Bella frunció el ceño. Durante los dos últimos años, Edward la había evitado; pero ahora, de repente, se había propuesto invadirla. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que Edward quería de ella: ¡la deseaba!

-Mi propio juego. Mmmmm. Creo que es una idea estupenda.

Edward, montado en la moto, miró la casa de Bella preguntándose si ella estaría dentro. Tyler le había dicho que Bella había estado almorzando con Alice.

Debería haber llamado por teléfono, pero no lo había hecho por miedo a que ella rechazara la in vitación. Le había parecido mejor táctica sorpren derla.

Apagó el motor y se dirigió hacia la puerta con dos cascos en la mano. Estaba decidido a ir a dar un paseo en moto con ella. Se había pasado casi toda la noche despierto pensando en lo que se sentiría acostado con ella, sus cuerpos entrelaza dos.

Llamó al timbre y oyó unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Unos momentos después, Bella abrió y... sonrió.

-Estaba empezando a dudar de que vinieras, Edward. Estoy lista desde hace una hora.

Edward parpadeó con mirada indecisa, no había esperado ese recibimiento. Poco a poco, su expre sión se ensombreció al preguntarse qué demonios se traía entre manos Bella.

-Creía que no querías ir conmigo a dar un pa seo en moto -dijo él mirándola con una intensi dad que debería ponerla nerviosa.

Pero Bella, con gesto de no darle importancia, se echó a un lado para dejarlo pasar dentro de la casa.

-Si pensabas que no quería ir a dar un paseo en moto, ¿por qué has venido? —preguntó ella al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, saboreando aquel momento único en el que le llevaba la delantera a Edward.

Entonces, con sorpresa, Bella le vio esbozar una seductora sonrisa.

-Porque la experiencia me ha enseñado que la mayoría de las mujeres no dicen lo que piensan. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Cuando yo digo que no voy a hacer una cosa, por lo general, no la hago. La única razón por la que he cambiado de parecer respecto al paseo en moto es porque me he acordado de que tengo que comentarte una cosa.

Edward continuó mirándola. Sabía lo que Bella quería comentarle, su posado para el calendario. Pero prefería rechazar la oferta después del paseo en moto, no antes.

-Está bien. Había pensado en ir a cenar a un res taurante que creo que te gustará; hablaremos allí. Bella arqueó las cejas.

_-_¿Ir acenar? Ayer no mencionaste nada de una cena.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-¿No? Debió de olvidárseme.

Fue entonces cuando Edward se fijó en el atuendo de Bella: pantalones vaqueros, jersey y bo tas de cuero. Era el atuendo perfecto para montar en moto y, además, le sentaba muy bien.

-Como por la noche refrescará, será mejor que lleves una chaqueta -sugirió Edward.

Bella suspiró. Edward no le había comentado lo de la cena la noche anterior a propósito, pero de cidió no protestar todavía. Ya tendría tiempo luego, después de decirle lo que quería de él.

-De acuerdo. Espera un momento, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Bella regresó.

-Bien, ya estoy lista.

-Y yo -respondió Edward mirándola fijamente.

-Deja que te ayude -dijo Edward antes de atar las correas al casco de Bella-. ¿Has ido alguna vez en moto.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo por evitar que su cuerpo respondiese a la proximidad del de Bella. Como de costumbre, cuando estaba con esa mu jer, su deseo sexual se concentraba en su cuerpo. Era en momentos corno ése cuando pensaba en el tiempo que llevaba haciendo vida célibe, lo que no ayudaba en nada.

-No, nunca he montado en moto. Edward tragó saliva. El tono seductor de la voz de Bella empeoraba la situación.

-Pero he ido en Vespino. ¿Cuenta eso? Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no cuenta.

Edward la ayudó a subirse a la moto y colocarse en el asiento posterior al suyo. Trató de no pensar en lo atractiva que estaba con las piernas abiertas. Ese día, Edward había elegido la Thorn-Byrd1.725, una moto enorme con brazos y respaldo para más comodidad del acompañante.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Edward mientras se co locaba el casco.

-Sí, estoy bien, aunque un poco nerviosa. Esta moto es inmensa.

Edward lanzó una queda carcajada.

-Sí, me gusta hacerlas grandes.

-Estoy realmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué es lo que te sorprende tanto?

-La habilidad y el conocimiento que se necesi tan para construir una moto así. Eres realmente habilidoso.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Edward. Le com placía que Bella hubiera dicho eso, y pronto le iba a demostrar lo habilidoso que era.

-Agárrate a mí con fuerza. Y no te preocupes si te pegas a mi cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué iba a pegarme a tu cuerpo? -con testó ella algo confusa.

-Ya lo verás.

Bella asintió; no obstante, aunque le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, se quedó sentada rígida mente. Pero cuando el motor empezó a rugir, Bella se echó hacia delante automáticamente, pe gando el cuerpo al de Edward.

-¿Lista? -le oyó decir a Edward, que había vuelto la cabeza.

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Sí, estoy lista.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Edward puso en mar cha la moto y los dos salieron a toda velocidad.

Edward aminoró la velocidad al salir de la auto pista y tomar una carretera de grava que conducía a un lago en medio de un bosque. Unos momen tos después, paró el motor y, antes de que Bella pu diera hablar, le dijo:

-Éste es uno de los lugares que más me gustan de Atlanta; quería enseñártelo.

Bella miró a su alrededor conteniendo la respi ración. Edward tenía razón, era un lugar precioso. Entonces, le miró a él. Nunca había imaginado que a Edward le gustara la naturaleza; pero a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos, así era.

-¿Vienes aquí a menudo? -preguntó Bella.

-Sí. Es propiedad de nuestra familia. Las ruinas de la casa de mis abuelos no están lejos, solíamos venir con mucha frecuencia. El hermano menor de mi padre, el que se quedó soltero, Corey Cullen, nos enseñó a apreciar la naturaleza y a respetar el medioambiente. Tú conoces a mi tío, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió.

-Sí, lo he visto dos veces; la primera vez en la boda de Alice, y la segunda en la boda de Emmett. Es el que trabaja en el parque nacional de Yellowstone, ¿no?

Edward asintió.

-Sí, lo mismo que mi primo Durango. Nada más acabar el bachillerato, Durango se trasladó a Montana para estudiar y estar cerca del tío Corey. No creo que ninguno de los dos vuelva a vivir aquí. Los dos están encantados de vivir en Mon tana.

Edward bajó la patilla de la moto y se quitó el casco.

-Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Despacio, Bella desmontó y tuvo que agarrarse a la moto para no perder el equilibrio. Edward acudió en su ayuda inmediatamente y le quitó el casco.

Después, se la quedó mirando unos momentos antes de que empezaran a caminar.

Bella sabía que estaba viendo un aspecto de Edward desconocido para ella. El gesto ceñudo había desaparecido y decidió aprovecharse de la actual si tuación. Sabía que lo mejor para los dos era seguir evitándose, pero recordó la petición de la señora Chadwick. De una forma u otra, tenía que conven cer a Edward de que posara para el calendario.

Caminaron juntos en silencio. Bella nunca ha bía visto tantos animales silvestres: una manada de ciervos, un montón de conejos de monte y pavos. Edward le indicó el lugar donde había aprendido a montar en su primera moto, que sus abuelos le compraron cuando tenía doce años.

-Bueno, ¿nos marchamos ya? -le preguntó Edward por fin. Bella le miró.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella para ponerle el casco; pero, de repente, se detuvo. Le acarició la mandíbula con la yema de los dedos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ella respiró profunda mente para calmar los latidos de su corazón al darse cuenta de lo que Edward iba a hacer. Iba a be sarla y ella no podía pronunciar las palabras que lo detendrían.

Un súbito deseo se apoderó de ella avivado por el recuerdo de los besos ya compartidos. Besos ar dientes y enloquecedores.

Rápidamente, Bella decidió cuestionarse más tarde el sentido de sus acciones; ahora, necesitaba aquel beso tanto como el aire para respirar.

Tembló al pensar en la intensidad de ese deseo y el estómago le hormigueó. Sus labios se abrieron automáticamente cuando él los rozó con los suyos, y suspiró de placer cuando los brazos de Edward la rodearon.

Tras minutos que parecieron durar una eterni dad, Edward quebró el beso. Bella le vio tensar la mandíbula y se dio cuenta de que él se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla besado. Sin mediar palabra, Edward le colocó el casco y se lo ató.

En un momento había pasado de mostrar ter nura a su actitud malhumorada de costumbre. Cuando Edward se subió a la moto y tenía el casco puesto, ella le preguntó con voz enfadada:

-¿Por qué me has besado si te ibas a disgustar después? De ahora en adelante será mejor que te quedes con la boca en su sitio, Edward.

Él tardó en contestar. Por fin, volvió la cabeza y dijo:

-Ése es el problema, Bella: que cuando estoy contigo no consigo mantener la boca en su sitio. Es como si tuviera vida propia y, por sí misma, en contrara el camino a la tuya -Edward suspiró y aña dió-: Mis hermanos son de la opinión de que eres mi desafío; sin embargo, estoy empezando a pen sar que se trata de otra cosa.

Bella arqueó las cejas.

-¿De qué?

-Eres la tentación más dulce que conozco.


	6. Capítulo 05

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

-Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

Nerviosa, Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Edward y ella acababan de tomarse el mejor chili mexicano que había comido en su vida. El restau rante era rústico, hecho de troncos de madera y se encontraba en un apartado rincón cerca de una carretera.

Dada la localidad, Bella supuso que los clientes de aquel establecimiento eran clientes habituales, y muchos de ellos eran motociclistas. La atmósfera era acogedora y casi se había olvidado de la charla que debía tener con Edward.

-Quiero pedirte un favor.

Alzando la taza de café, Edward se la quedó mi rando.

Bella suspiró.

-¿Has oído hablar de Lori Chadwick? Edward frunció el ceño antes de responder al cabo de unos segundos:

-No.

Bella asintió.

-Bueno, pues es bastante conocida en la ciudad por el trabajo que hace respecto a obras de cari dad. A la señora Chadwick se le ha ocurrido un proyecto para recaudar fondos para Mundo Infan til. Has oído hablar de Mundo Infantil, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Bueno, pues ha decidido recaudar fondos me diante un calendario con fotos de hombres atracti vos de profesiones diferentes, y le gustaría que tú fueras uno de los modelos. Me ha pedido que te lo diga.

Edward dejó la taza de café en el platillo.

-Pues ve a verla y dile que ya me lo has dicho. Bella le miró.

-¿Y?

-Y que lo siento, pero no. Bella empequeñeció los ojos.

-A mí me parece estupendo que pensara en ti para el calendario.

-En ese caso, lo tomaré como un halago.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, te pagarían.

-No es una cuestión de dinero.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la cuestión, Edward? Sé que colaboras con algunas obras de caridad para ni ños. ¿Por qué te niegas a participar en ésta?

Edward se recostó en el respaldo del asiento.

-No me gusta que me saquen fotos. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Eso es una excusa tonta y lo sabes, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que tu foto ha sa lido en los periódicos cuando has ganado una ca rrera o cuando has construido una moto para al guien famoso.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Los fotógrafos de prensa son diferentes. No me gusta que me saquen fotos en un estudio o co sas así.

-En ese caso, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Según tengo entendido, quieren mostrarte en tu ambiente; por lo tanto, supongo que será al aire li bre y en tu moto.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no, Bella. Ella le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

-¿Por qué, Edward?

-Tengo mis motivos -respondió él, también echando chispas por los ojos-. Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos marcharnos ya.

Bella suspiró. Era el hombre más obstinado que había conocido en su vida.

-Tengo que ir al servicio antes de que nos vaya mos -dijo Bella en voz baja, desilusionada tras la negativa de Edward.

Unos minutos después, cuando Bella salió del restaurante y se acercó a la moto, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Edward no quería que un pro fesional le hiciera fotos.

-Bueno, ya estoy lista.

Sin decir nada, Edward le ayudó a colocarse el casco y se lo ató. Ella se subió a la moto y lo miró con cólera.

-He dicho que ya estoy lista, Edward.

El permaneció de pie sin moverse unos segun dos más; por fin, se montó en la moto y la puso en marcha.

Bella estaba enfadada con él, pero no podía ha cer nada por evitarlo porque no estaba dispuesto a posar para el calendario. Cuanto antes lo aceptara ella, mejor.

-Otra vez estás en las nubes, Edward. ¿Juegas o no?

Edward miró furioso a Collin.

-Sí, juego.

Collin lanzó una carcajada mientras miraba sus cartas.

-Tengo entendido que Bella no está muy con tenta contigo últimamente. Por lo del calendario, ¿verdad?

Edward echó una carta en la mesa.

-Ya se le pasará.

-Es posible. Sin embargo, puede que le lleve bastante tiempo, ya que se considera que ha fa llado.

Edward no quería hablar de ello, pero la curiosi dad le pudo a Seth.

-¿A quién o en qué ha fallado Bella?

-A los niños.

-Ah -después de tirar una carta, Seth miró coléricamente a Edward-. Se me había olvidado lo de Mundo Infantil. Bueno, supongo que eso signi fica también que voy a perder la apuesta. Edward no va a ganar nunca puntos con Bella si no hace más que enfadarle.

Edward decidió que necesitaba un descanso y colocó las cartas boca abajo en la mesa.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie, Emmett? Quiero un vaso de agua.

Emmett no apartó los ojos de sus cartas.

-Debe de estar arriba viendo una película o algo así, pero ya sabes dónde está la nevera. Tam bién hay cerveza y refrescos.

Edward se levantó de la silla, fue a la cocina y sacó una jarra de agua fría de la nevera. Ya había cubierto el cupo de cervezas que podía beber si quería volver a su casa en moto.

Sacó de uno de los armarios un vaso, lo llenó de agua y, al volver al cuarto de estar, vio una foto grafía de Rosalie, Bella y Alice tomada hacía unos meses durante un viaje que hicieron a Nueva York.

Bella.

Hacía casi una semana que no la veía, pero no pasaba un solo día que no pensara en ella. La ha bía llamado un par de veces y, en ambas ocasiones, le había dejado recado en el contestador; pero ella no le había devuelto las llamadas y él no esperaba que lo hiciera. Le costaba admitirlo, pero Seth tenía razón:sería imposible ganar puntos con ella si la tenía enfadada. No obstante, posar delante de una cámara como había hecho con Beatrice le re sultaba muy difícil.

-¡Edward, vamos, te estamos esperando! Volvió a sentarse a la mesa y tuvo que soportar las miradas irritadas de sus hermanos.

-No me gusta perder, Edward -le dijo Seth mi rándolo con intensidad.

Edward sabía que su hermano se estaba refi riendo a la apuesta que había hecho con sus otros hermanos, no al juego. Suspiró. También sabía lo que Bella quería de él, y lo que él quería de ella. De repente, se le ocurrió la forma de conseguir lo que ambos querían. Satisfecho consigo mismo, miró a Seth.

-No te des por vencido todavía, hermano. Seth sonrió.

-Gracias, Edward. Sabía que podía contar con tigo.

Edward paró la moto delante de la casa de Bella. Había algunas ventanas iluminadas, lo que significaba que aún no se había ido a la cama. Rápida mente, fue a la puerta y llamó, preguntándose si Bella aceptaría el trato que iba a proponerle.

Cuando Bella abrió, lo primero que vio en el rostro de ella fue sorpresa; después, un gesto ce ñudo.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Edward se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Tenía que hablarte de un asunto.

Ella alzó las cejas y Edward también notó que, aunque Bella no se había ido a la cama, llevaba una bata muy fina. No pudo evitar preguntarse si la única prenda que la cubría era la bata.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De la posibilidad de posar para el calendario. Bella lo miró a los ojos con incertidumbre.

-¿Has cambiado de idea respecto a ese asunto? Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-No, todavía no. Sin embargo, creo que podría mos llegar a un acuerdo que resultara satisfactorio para ambos.

La expresión de incertidumbre de Bella se tornó en una de esperanza.

-De acuerdo, entra -le dijo ella echándose a un lado.

Edward entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Lo que más deseaba era estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla. Echaba de menos su sabor, su aroma y toda su persona.

-¿Te apetece beber algo? -preguntó Bella con voz suave y delicada.

-No, gracias. Acabo de salir de casa de Emmett de jugar a las cartas y, como voy en la moto, no quiero beber nada más.

Bella asintió.

-Estaba en la cocina tomándome un café mien tras leía unos informes médicos. Si quieres, pode mos sentarnos ahí.

-Sí, bien.

A Edward la cocina de Bella le parecía grande, a excepción de cuando estaban los dos solos. De re pente, la mesa pareció encoger por momentos.

Edward suspiró y se sentó a la mesa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, me apetece una taza de café.

-¿Cómo te gusta?

-Solo y con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Mientras Bella le servía el café, ambos guarda ron silencio.

-Te he llamado un par de veces, pero no has contestado -dijo Edward para romper el silencio.

-No creía que tuviéramos nada de qué hablar, Edward.

Él asintió.

Bella volvió a la mesa con la taza de café. Él be bió un sorbo. Era muy especial con el café, pero le gustaba la forma como Bella lo preparaba.

-Está delicioso.

-Gracias. Y ahora, discúlpame un momento, voy a subir a vestirme.

A Edward le gustaba lo que llevaba.

-Por mí no te molestes.

-No es molestia. Enseguida vuelvo.

Cuando se quedó a solas, Edward se fijó en la re vista médica que ella estaba leyendo. Marcó la pá gina donde se había quedado y cerró la revista; no quería que nada le distrajera mientras hablaban.

Había decidido ser honesto con ella respecto a su propuesta.

-Bueno, Edward, ya estoy aquí. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

-Tengo una propuesta -dijo él en tono apenas audible.

Bella arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué propuesta?

-Todavía quieres que pose para el calendario, ¿verdad?

-Sería de agradecer. Edward asintió.

-En ese caso, creo que lo que voy a proponerte será aceptable.

Bella inclinó la cabeza sonriendo.

-Todavía no me has dicho qué es lo que me vas a proponer, Edward.

Despacio, Edward se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella. Se inclinó sobre _Bella _y colocó ambas manos en el mostrador de la cocina, rodeando su cuerpo, atrapándola.

-Accedo a hacer el calendario si tú me haces un favor, Bella.

La vio morderse los labios.

-¿Qué favor, Edward?

El pulso de Edward se aceleró de deseo al pensar en lo que quería de ella.

-Llevo dos años sin acostarme con una mujer. Bella parpadeó.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca tengo relaciones sexuales antes de una carrera; y como llevo dos años partici pando en muchas, llevo de vida célibe todo ese tiempo. No obstante, debo admitir que, de haber querido, podría haberme acostado alguna vez que otra entre carreras. Pero no lo he hecho.

Nerviosa, Bella se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya te conocía y porque, desde la pri mera vez que te vi, te deseaba a ti y a ninguna otra.

Bella sacudió la cabeza como si lo que él estaba diciendo no tuviera sentido.

-Pero... te caía mal. Me evitabas todo el tiempo. Siempre parecías malhumorado. Edward sonrió.

-Sí, es verdad. Suelo ponerme de muy mal hu mor cuando paso tiempo sin acostarme con una mujer. Y te evitaba porque no quería de ninguna manera tener relaciones contigo. Sin embargo, ahora he cambiado de parecer.

Bella tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo: yo te doy lo que tú quieres y a cambio tú me das lo que yo quiero. Bella se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-La siguiente carrera en la que voy a participar es en Daytona durante la Semana de Motos, den tro de cinco semanas. Una vez que acabe la ca rrera, quiero que te acuestes conmigo durante una semana.

Edward notó la expresión de perplejidad de ella, que se tornó en una de cólera al cabo de unos se gundos. Rápidamente, le selló los labios con los dedos para acallar las palabras que querían salir de su boca.

-Sólo una semana. Una aventura amorosa de una semana. Necesito quitarme la obsesión que siento por ti y también compensar los dos años que llevo sin contacto físico con una mujer.

Edward decidió no comentarle que, durante los cinco días anteriores a la carrera, tenía pensado prepararla para que, cuando llegara el momento de acostarse, Bella lo deseara con la misma pasión que él a ella.

Y para demostrárselo, le retiró los dedos de los labios y los sustituyó por su boca. En unos instan tes la tuvo jadeando y gimiendo mientras la besaba con todo su ser.

Edward le puso una mano en el vientre y sintió su calor. Decidiendo ir más lejos, deslizó los dedos por debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones hasta sentir el fino tejido de las bragas.

No se detuvo.

Mientras continuaba besándola, le pasó los de dos por debajo de la cinturilla de las bragas hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando: la parte del cuerpo de Bella que ardía húmedamente.

Inhalando el aroma de la esencia de ella, conti nuó proporcionándole placer. A Bella le había di cho hacía unos días que era habilidoso; ahora es taba dispuesto a demostrárselo. Tenía intención de causarle el clímax con los dedos.

Sintió que a Bella le flaqueaban las piernas como si no pudiera seguir manteniéndose en pie; entonces, con la otra mano, la sujetó. Por fin, la oyó gritar y estremecerse en sus brazos al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Edward apartó la boca de la de Bella y la miró; pero, al momento, volvió a besarla, necesitaba ese contacto. No relajó los dedos, sino que continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía intención de se guir dándole placer... Hasta que la oyó lanzar el úl timo grito de éxtasis.

Cuando notó que Bella empezaba a recuperar el sentido, apartó la mano, consciente de que esas cinco semanas de espera iban a ser una tortura para él. Pero valía la pena esperar.

Edward se apartó de ella un paso y la vio abrir los ojos lentamente. Sabía que Bella quería decir algo, pero no lo conseguía. Por eso, volvió a acercarse a ella y le besó los labios.

-Ha sido sólo el principio, Bella -susurró Edward-. Accede a pasar una semana conmigo y posaré para el calendario. Piénsatelo y llámame cuando hayas to mado una decisión.

Sin decir nada más, Edward se dio media vuelta y se marchó.


	7. Capítulo 06

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Bella llegó al hospital casi treinta minutos más tarde que de costumbre, después de haber dor mido como en su vida. Sólo a la luz del día se ha bía permitido pensar en la propuesta de Edward. La noche anterior, cuando él se marchó, estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado saciada para ha cer nada; se limitó a darse una ducha, ponerse el camisón e irse a la cama.

Pero ahora, por la mañana, Bella estaba enfa dada.

Primero, Jacob; después, el doctor Moyer; ahora, Edward. ¿Acaso tenía un cartel escrito en la cabeza que decía: «Adelante, utilízame todo lo que quieras»?

Por supuesto, la ridícula proposición de Edward no se merecía consideración alguna; sin embargo, si iba con él a Daytona, estaría cerca de su casa. Su ciudad natal, Bunnell, Florida, estaba a menos de una hora en coche de Daytona Beach, y hacía ya dos años que no iba a ver a su familia. Hablaba con ellos por teléfono con frecuencia, pero no los había visitado. Por suerte, su familia comprendía que ella tuviera tan malos recuerdos y los visitara poco. Como Bunnell era una ciudad muy pe queña, todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado el día de su frustrada boda con Jacob.

Volvió a pensar en Edward. Por enfadada que es tuviera, no podía olvidar el placer que él le había dado la noche anterior. Un penetrante calor se concentró en la boca de su estómago y sintió un cierto cosquilleo en la entrepierna. La noche ante rior era la primera vez que había sentido un or gasmo, y Edward sólo había empleado las manos. ¿Qué pasaría si le hacía el amor completamente?

Le costaba admitirlo, pero estaba loca de ganas por descubrirlo.

Bella suspiró profundamente, enfadada tanto consigo misma como con Edward. Él no debería haberle hecho experimentar aquello; no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

-Doctora Swan, la señora Chadwick ha de jado un mensaje pidiéndole que la llame -le dijo su secretaria en el momento en que salió del as censor.

Bella cerró los ojos, estaba casi segura de saber lo que esa mujer quería: saber si Edward iba a posar para el calendario. Sí, claro que iba a posar, pensó Bella al abrir la puerta de su despacho y dejar el maletín encima del escritorio. Accedería encan tado si ella, por su parte, pasaba una semana con él.

¿Y qué era eso de que nunca tenía relaciones se xuales antes de una carrera, sin recordar lo que había dicho de llevar dos años sin acostarse con una mujer? ¿Sería verdad? En ese caso, no le extra ñaba que siempre estuviera de tan mal humor.

Había leído suficientes libros médicos como para saber que la falta de contacto sexual podía afectar a muchas personas. Sin duda, Edward espe raba un maratón sexual después de su auto impuesto celibato. Incluso había mencionado que quería dejar de sentirse obsesionado con ella.

De repente, el consejo de Alice acudió a su mente. Su amiga le había dicho que no le siguiera el juego a Edward, sino que le hiciera seguir el suyo propio.

Bella suspiró profundamente. Lo había inten tado el día en que fueron a dar un paseo en moto, pero había fallado. Quizá había llegado el mo mento de intentarlo de nuevo.

Edward creía poder aguantar hasta después de la carrera; Bella se preguntó hasta qué punto podía resistirse a la tentación. No creía que cupiera la posibilidad de que Edward se arriesgara a perder si se rendía a la tentación; no obstante, ella podía ponérselo difícil, hacer lo posible para que le re sultara imposible resistirse.

Si Edward creía ser el que controlaba la situa ción, estaba equivocado. Edward iba a descubrir muy pronto que tenía una adversaria hecha a su medida.

Bella sacudió la cabeza al entrar en el taller de Edward con la llave que Tyler le había dado.

Según los hermanos de Edward, ahí era donde éste pasaba casi todas las tardes. Después de ce rrar, se ponía a trabajar en la última moto. En aquel momento, Edward estaba construyendo una moto de motocross que iba a regalarle a su so brino AJ, el hijo de Emmett. Emmett no había sabido que tenía un hijo hasta el año anterior, cuando madre e hijo volvieron a la ciudad. Ahora, Emmett, Rosalie y AJ formaban una familia feliz.

Al principio, Bella se negó a aceptar la llave que Tyler le ofreció; pero éste le había asegurado que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que a Edward no le iría mal algo de compañía. Pero también le ha bían advertido que tuviera cuidado porque Edward, cuanto más cerca estaba de una carrera, más malhumorado se ponía.

Después de lo que Edward le había dicho la otra noche, Bella entendía por qué.

Hacía tres días que no veía a Edward. Esperaba no estar cometiendo un error y que el plan que se había trazado le saliera mal.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que la entrada lateral conducía a una oficina con una hilera inacabable de archivadores. También había un escritorio enorme cuya superficie estaba cubierta de metal y cromo en vez de papel. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron las fotografías enmarcadas que colgaban de una de las paredes. Se acercó para examinarlas.

La primera foto que observó era de Edward con el presidente Bill Clinton. En la foto, los dos son reían al lado de una moto preciosa. Bella recordó que Edward había construido para el antiguo presi dente una moto el año anterior.

Después, miró las otras fotos, todas de Edward con gente famosa de Hollywood o del mundo de portivo. Y, a su pesar, se sintió orgullosa de él.

Pero Bella sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a re cordar el motivo por el que había ido allí: de mostrarle que, en un desafío, ella podía ganarle. Tenía la intención de excitarle de tal manera que Edward se viera obligado a romper el trato con el fin de que la relación no interfiriese en su carrera.

A Edward casi se le cayó el destornillador que te nía en las manos. Su cuerpo se puso tenso. Le ha bía parecido captar el aroma de Bella, aunque sa bía que eso era imposible. No obstante, solo pensar en ella hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

No pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido. ¡Era como una enfermedad! Llevaba tres días sin verla y ya es taba imaginando su presencia allí y oliendo su aroma.

Dejó las herramientas. Pensar tanto en ella no le dejaba trabajar; por lo tanto, decidió dar la jor nada laboral por acabada y tomarse una cerveza. Pasaría allí la noche, ya que nadie le esperaba en casa.

Edward iba hacia la nevera cuando le pareció oír un ruido. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, fiján dose en el corredor que daba a su oficina.

Sólo sus hermanos tenían llave de allí. Se pre guntó si no habría ido alguno de ellos: no sería la primera vez que se presentaban para leer el último número de alguna revista de motos.

De repente, volvió a captar el aroma de Bella. Con curiosidad, empequeñeció los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia el despacho.

Al llegar, la vio.

Bella Swan: su desafío, la más dulce de sus tentaciones.

Con incredulidad, la contempló mientras ella miraba las fotos que colgaban de las paredes.

Se preguntó cuál de sus hermanos le habría dado la llave, aunque no tenía importancia. No obstante, habían estado con él aquella tarde y sa bían perfectamente cuál era su estado mental y fí sico. Sabían que estaba casi rabioso. ¡Y Bella estaba allí! Si se trataba de una broma, no le veía la me nor gracia. Tenía que centrarse en la carrera, por difícil que le resultara en ese momento.

A pesar de estar de espaldas a él contemplando las fotos, Edward vio que algo hizo que Bella se que dara rígida. Al momento, se dio cuenta de que ella había sentido su presencia, aunque no se volvió.

Edward respiró profundamente. Las cinco sema nas próximas iban a poner a prueba su fuerza de voluntad, su decisión y su control. Lo único que podía compensar su esfuerzo era saber que, al fi nal, ella acabaría siendo completamente suya. Y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber, si Bella iba a aceptar el trato que él le había propuesto.

-De haber sabido que ibas a venir, habría arre glado un poco esto -dijo Edward por fin. Bella se volvió despacio.

-No es necesario que te molestes por mí. Ade más, no tengo intención de quedarme mucho. Sólo he venido para informarte de mi decisión.

Edward se apartó de la puerta y fue al centro de la estancia: necesitaba estar más cerca de ella.

-¿Qué has decidido, Bella?

Bella lo miró a los ojos. Estaba guapísima. Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso por no estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla.

Los ojos de Bella irradiaban calor, estaban lle nos de emoción. Durante unos prolongados mo mentos, los dos permanecieron quietos y en silen cio en medio de la habitación, deseándose en silencio. Era igualmente difícil para ambos contro lar sus reacciones. Los dos parecían padecer la misma pasión animal.

Edward respiró profundamente y dio un paso atrás. Nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido con una mujer. Estaba a punto de poseerla ahí mismo, encima del escritorio. Quería recibir y dar placer.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, recordándose a sí mismo que debía esperar cinco semanas, hasta después de la carrera. Estaba deseando que lle gara la primera semana de marzo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba dando por sentada la respuesta de Bella. Ella no había di cho todavía que iba a aceptar el trato. Quizá hu biera ido a decirle que se fuera al demonio.

Tragó saliva. El suspense lo estaba matando, igual que su deseo.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es tu decisión? -volvió a pregun tar Edward.

-Quiero estar segura de lo que me has pro puesto, Edward. El trato es que tú posarás para el calendario si yo accedo a acostarme contigo, a te ner una aventura amorosa exclusivamente física sin ataduras emocionales, después de la carrera. Tengo que estar disponible durante una semana entera. ¿Es eso?

Edward sonrió. Lo que había dicho Bella le gus taba.

-Sí, eso es.

-Y no me vas a tocar hasta después de la ca rrera, ¿verdad? -enfatizó ella. Edward se cruzó de brazos.

-No, te tocaré, pero no te haré el amor en el pleno sentido de la palabra hasta después de la ca rrera. En lo que a mí respecta, todo lo demás vale. Bella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Todo lo demás? ¿Como qué?

Esta vez, fue Edward quien arqueó las cejas.

-Ya sabes, lo demás. Me sorprende que hagas esa pregunta.

Bella asintió. No quería seguir hablando de ello para no levantar la sospecha de su falta de expe riencia. Enterarse de que era virgen le asustaría, quizá también le enfadara hasta el punto de ne garse a posar para el calendario.

-He entendido perfectamente lo que se espera de mí.

Edward sonrió para sí. Dudaba de que Bella en tendiera nada; sobre todo, su papel. Pero durante las próximas semanas se definirían sus deberes.

-En ese caso, ¿cuál es la respuesta? Bella rezó por que todo saliera como había pla neado.

-Acepto el trato.

Edward lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Dime, ¿cuándo es la fecha más próxima en la que puedes estar disponible para la sesión de fotos del calendario?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido.

-¿Cuándo quieren hacerme las fotos?

-Supongo que dentro de un plazo de quince días.

Edward asintió.

-Avísame cuándo es y estaré allí.

Bella parpadeó, y Edward se dio cuenta de que ella no podía creer que se hubiera mostrado tan comprensivo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana? -pre guntó Edward.

Bella arqueó una ceja antes de responder.

-El sábado trabajo en el hospital, pero tengo li bre el domingo. ¿Por qué?

-Collin va a organizar una cena en su restau rante el domingo por la noche y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Bella parpadeó.

-¿Yo? ¿Tú? ¿De pareja? -preguntó ella sorpren dida.

-Sí. ¿No crees que la familia debería acostum brarse a vernos emparejados? De lo contrario, ¿qué van a pensar cuando se enteren de que vie nes a Daytona conmigo?

Edward no tenía idea de lo que sus hermanos pu dieran pensar y tampoco le importaba, pero sí le preocupaba lo que pensaran sus padres. Querían a Bella como a otra hija más y no tolerarían que él se aprovechara de ella. Y dado que sus intenciones no eran honorables, tenía que fingir delante de sus padres. Además, estaba Alice, a quien no le gus tarían los planes que tenía respecto a Bella.

La vio morderse el labio inferior antes de con testar.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Está bien, iré contigo a la cena de Collin el domingo. Edward asintió satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. Será mejor que me vaya.

Que Bella se marchara no era mala idea, te niendo en cuenta la reacción de su cuerpo en pre sencia de ella. Uno solo podía resistirse a la tenta ción hasta cierto punto, pero había un límite.

-Bien. Te acompaño hasta el coche... Ah, se me olvidaba preguntarte, ¿cómo has entrado?

-Tyler me ha dado la llave. Me dijo que entrara por la puerta lateral para no molestarte.

Edward asintió, plenamente consciente del ver dadero motivo que había impulsado a Tyler a darle la llave a Bella.

Se dirigieron al coche en silencio. Por fin, cuando llegaron, Edward se la quedó mirando mientras ella abría la puerta del Sedan. Después, se volvió de cara a él.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta el coche, Edward.

-De nada.

Edward estaba devorándola con la mirada, pero no podía evitarlo. Respiró profundamente antes de avanzar un paso hacia ella. Sabía que Bella es taba esperando un beso y no quería decepcio narla. Se inclinó sobre ella y colocó la boca sobre la de Bella suavemente antes de acariciarle los la bios con la punta de la lengua. Repitió la acción varias veces hasta que Bella abrió la boca; enton ces, se la penetró con la lengua.

El corazón le latió con fuerza mientras juguetea ban con sus lenguas. Se deseaban. En ese mo mento, todo tenía sentido. Quizá acabaría pen sando que se había vuelto loco; pero de momento, estar ahí en la calle devorando la boca de Bella era lo único que tenía sentido para él, lo más racional que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

El sabor de Bella le sedujo. Pensó en cosas _en _las que no debía pensar antes de una carrera. Tenía que apartarse de ella.

Y lo hizo por fin: Edward dio un paso atrás.

**Oh Bella acepto la propuesta poco decorosa de Edward ahora viene la batalla de voluntades. Ed se ve muy confiado pero creo que Bella tendra alguna sorpresita guardada**

**Ustedes que opinanan, por quien apuestan?**

**Gracias****por****los****Reviews,****Alertas****y****Favoritos**

**Y RECUERDEN!**

**Reviews=Vanesitas contentas=Actualización**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	8. Capítulo 07

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a ****Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

-Conduce con cuidado, Bella -dijo Edward pen sando que Bella debía marcharse antes de hacerle perder el control por completo.

Ella asintió y, sin responder, se metió en el co che y se marchó.

Edward se preguntó cómo iba a sobrevivir cinco semanas en ese estado.

-Bien, señor Cullen, sólo unas fotos más y habremos acabado la sesión —dijo la fotógrafa mientras cambiaba de posición los focos.

«Gracias a Dios», pensó Edward subiéndose otra vez a la moto. Tenía un montón de trabajo espe rándolo y llevaba tres horas posando. La fotógrafa, Lois Kent, había decidido hacerle las fotos al aire libre, en la carretera, en la moto.

Le habían sacado más de cien fotos y a Edward se le estaba agotando la paciencia. No obstante, la recompensa valía la pena. Aquella semana, estaba de peor humor que de costumbre.

-Tengo que volver a cargar la cámara, pero no tardaré nada.

Edward asintió. La sesión no había sido tan mala como había pensado que sería. Lois Kent era es trictamente profesional, al contrario que Patrice. Para Lois, ése era un trabajo y nada más. A él le gustaba esa actitud.

Vio un coche pararse donde estaban ellos, y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza al ver a la per sona que lo conducía.

Vio a Bella salir del vehículo y caminar hacia ellos. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos y un jersey azul.

Como de costumbre, estaba muy guapa.

Llevaba sin verla una semana, hacía ya siete días que la había llevado a la cena en el restaurante de su hermano. A pesar de estar rodeado de amigos y de su familia, no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima a Bella. Y sus hermanos, que lo notaron, desde entonces no dejaban de hacer bromas al respecto, lo que le tenía aún de peor humor.

Edward arqueó las cejas al preguntarse qué esta ría haciendo Bella allí, aunque no se quejaba. Lo único era que había intentado mantener cierta distancia con ella para no perder el juicio ni el control.

Aún quedaban cuatro semanas.

La observó mientras Bella saludaba a Lois antes de mirar en su dirección.

-Hola, Edward.

-Hola, Bella —respondió él antes de respirar profundamente.

Durante la cena del domingo anterior se había portado como un caballero, incluso la había lle vado de vuelta a su casa. La había besado delante de la puerta y luego se había marchado.

-Qué sorpresa verte aquí -dijo él sin dejar de absorber la belleza de Bella con los ojos.

Hacía uno de esos días de fresca brisa y cielo ra diante. Los rayos del sol iluminaban la belleza de Bella.

-Tengo el día libre y, como no tenía nada que hacer, he decidido pasarme por aquí para ver qué tal os iba. He comido en casa de Collin y, al pre guntar qué hacías, me dijeron que estabas aquí.

Edward asintió. No le cabía duda que su her mano estaba encantado con darle la información que ella quisiera respecto a su paradero. Pero lo que le sorprendía era que Bella le hubiera pregun tado a Collin.

Edward suspiró, ya lo averiguaría.

-Señor Cullen, ya tengo la cámara lista -dijo Lois, llamando su atención.

Edward apartó los ojos de Bella para fijarlos en Lois.

-Bien. En ese caso, sigamos.

Bella contuvo la respiración al observar a Edward delante de la cámara. Estaba magnífico.

Edward montó en su moto.

Sabía que sería un placer para cualquier mujer verlo en la imagen del mes de julio, un mes calu roso que él haría explosivo.

No debería haber ido allí, acabaría teniendo que ir al psiquiatra. Sabía por anticipado que era el día de la sesión de fotos de Edward y, cuando Collin mencionó dónde iba a tener lugar, no pudo evitar ir a verlo. Durante el trayecto en coche, se había preguntado una y otra vez por qué sentía esa necesidad de verlo, pero no conocía la res puesta.

-Muy bien, así, señor Cullen, otra son risa de ésas para la cámara. Eso es, perfecto. Piense en todas esas mujeres que se van a quedar pasmadas al verlo en el calendario. Ya verá cómo alguna que otra acabará obteniendo su número de teléfono. Desde luego, va a tener de dónde ele gir -dijo Lois mientras sacaba fotos a Edward desde distintos ángulos.

Bella frunció el ceño. No le gustaron las pala bras de la fotógrafa, le molestaba la posibilidad de que algunas mujeres se pusieran en contacto con Edward al ver el calendario. No debería estar per mitido.

Miró a Edward y lo sorprendió observándola. ¿Le había leído el pensamiento?

Bella suspiró profundamente, enfadada consigo misma. Lo que Edward hiciera no era asunto suyo; al menos, no debía serlo.

-Muy bien, señor Cullen, ya hemos aca bado. Ha estado usted magnífico durante la sesión y estoy deseando que salga el calendario. Estoy se gura de que será todo un éxito para Mundo Infan til.

Lois hizo una pausa antes de añadir:

-Espero que no le moleste, pero tengo una amiga que me ha pedido que le dé a usted su nú mero de teléfono. Es una gran admiradora suya y le encantaría quedar con usted cuando tenga tiempo. Es azafata y suele ir todos los años a Daytona a las carreras de motos, por lo que a mi amiga se le ha ocurrido que...

-Gracias, pero no estoy interesado -le inte rrumpió Edward mientras se bajaba de la moto. Bella notó que no se fijó en la expresión de sor presa de Lois cuando Edward se acercó a ella-. Aquí tengo a la única mujer que me interesa.

Al instante, Edward acompañó sus palabras con un beso que no dejó lugar a dudas de su relación con ella; al menos, para cualquier extraño que lo presenciara.

-Perdón-dijo Lois cuando Edward interrumpió el beso-. No sabía que estaban juntos, doctora Swan —Lois sonrió con gesto de disculpas y añadió-: Pensaba que se había pasado por aquí en su papel de miembro del comité; además, por lo que había leído y oído respecto a Edward Cullen, creía que estaba solo -Lois lanzó una queda carcajada—. Evidentemente, estaba en un error.

Antes de que Bella pudiera abrir la boca para contestar, Edward le dijo:

-Sí, estaba en un error porque esta mujer me pertenece.

Bella arqueó las cejas, pero decidió que no era el momento ni el lugar para aclarar las cosas con Edward. Nadie tenía derecho a declarar que la po seía.

-Al parecer, la sesión ha ido bien, ¿no? —dijo Bella.

-Mejor de lo que pensaba. Lois es una buena profesional y espero que le hayan salido las fotos como quería.

Bella asintió. No le cabía duda de que así sería.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Sólo había ve nido porque tenía curiosidad de ver qué tal iba -dijo Bella.

Edward asintió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

A Bella se le aceleró el pulso al oír aquella pre gunta.

-Nada. ¿Por qué?

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo en moto y luego a cenar a ese restaurante al que te llevé el día que fuimos en la moto?

Sí, le gustaba el plan, pero no sabía si era acon sejable. Sin embargo, si tenía pensado seducir a Edward y obligarlo a romper su celibato, sería me jor que hiciera algo.

-De acuerdo. Pero deja que antes vaya a casa para cambiarme de ropa. Sólo me llevará una hora.

-De acuerdo -contestó Edward mirándola fija mente a los ojos.

En esta ocasión, Edward no tuvo que incitarla para que se pegara a su cuerpo. Bella apoyó el pe cho contra la espalda de él automáticamente, de leitándose en la sensación que le produjo. Le pa reció que aquella proximidad era algo necesario en su vida. No tenía sentido, ya que se había ju rado a sí misma no volver a sentir nada parecido por un hombre.

Pero Edward también era un reto para ella: su reto.

Sabía que su relación no tenía futuro, pero Edward tenía algo que lo convertía en una adicción. No obstante, no quería que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos; Edward tendría que elegir entre ella y la carrera, y había apostado porque él se de cidiera por la carrera. Era una cuestión de ego. Podía acostarse con cualquier mujer cuando qui siera, pero ser el victorioso de la carrera a la que se iba a presentar era algo único, una meta que lle vaba años persiguiendo.

Bella estaba decidida a hacer lo que estuviera en su poder por aumentar el deseo sexual de Edward y tentarlo hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. Por lo tanto, se apretó contra él lo que pudo, rodeándole la cin tura con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el incidente en la co cina, la habilidad con la que él la había acariciado íntimamente y lo que la había hecho sentir. Des pués, imaginó lo que ocurriría si seguían juntos una vez transcurridas las cuatro semanas que que daban para la carrera, aunque imaginaba que no sería así.

¿Qué ocurriría si su plan de seducción fallaba? En ese caso, Edward ganaría la carrera y luego cele braría su victoria, pero no durante mucho tiempo. Se dirigiría a ella con una sola idea en la cabeza: llevarla a la cama.

No, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Imaginó sus cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados como si sólo existiera ese momento, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Durante toda una semana.

Bella abrió los ojos en un intento por librarse de esos pensamientos. Demasiado tarde. Le llenaban la cabeza. Después de dos años de abstinencia, Edward se mostraría como un hombre muerto de hambre delante de su comida favorita. Tembló al imaginarlo dentro de su cuerpo; quizá sería dolo roso al principio, dado que ella era virgen. Pero lo que seguiría después...

Parpadeó al notar que Edward había aminorado la velocidad. Miró a su alrededor y le sorprendió encontrarse en la propiedad de la familia Cullen, el lugar al que habían ido el primer día de su paseo en moto. ¿Por qué estaban allí? ¿Por qué la había llevado de nuevo a ese sitio?

Edward soltó aire profundamente cuando de tuvo la moto. Su intención había sido ir directa mente al restaurante y luego llevar a Bella a su casa. Pero al sentir los brazos de ella rodeándole la cintura y su cuerpo pegado al suyo...

Volvió la cabeza y se encontró cerca del rostro de ella.

-Tenemos que hablar. Bella arqueó las cejas.

-¿No podíamos haber esperado a llegar al res taurante?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-No, es algo demasiado íntimo para hablar de ello mientras cenamos.

-Ah -respondió Bella, preguntándose de qué se trataría.

Bella se bajó de la moto y se apartó mientras él apagaba el motor y bajaba la patilla de sujeción. Intentó no fijarse en lo ceñidos que le quedaban los pantalones vaqueros mientras Edward cubría la distancia que los separaba. Lo miró a los ojos. Edward había dicho que tenían que hablar, pero el brillo de sus ojos indicaba otra cosa.

Tragó saliva cuando lo vio detenerse justo de lante de ella.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

Edward parpadeó. Por un momento se había ol vidado de qué era lo que tenía que decirle a Bella; las ganas de devorarla le habían distraído.

-De anticonceptivos -respondió él por fin. Fue Bella quien parpadeó esta vez.

-¿De anticonceptivos?

-Sí -repuso Edward con voz ronca-. Me gustaría saber si estás utilizando alguno. Bella volvió a parpadear.

-¿Qué?

La voz de Edward se hizo aún más ronca.

-Quiero saber si tienes pensado utilizar algún método anticonceptivo cuando hagamos el amor porque yo no tengo intención de utilizar nada.

Bella se lo quedó mirando fijamente, había per dido la capacidad de hablar. Jamás se le había ocu rrido pensar que Edward pudiera ser un egoísta en sus relaciones sexuales, que fuera de esa clase de hombres que se creían con derecho a disfrutar lo que pudieran sin responsabilizarse y tomar pre cauciones contra las posibles consecuencias. No podía creer que Edward se hubiera colocado de lante de ella y cargara en sus hombros toda la res ponsabilidad.

Bella alzó la barbilla y se llevó las manos a las ca deras.

-No, no estoy utilizando ningún método anti conceptivo.

Y no lo consideraba necesario, ya que no tenía intención de acostarse con Edward; pero claro, él no lo sabía.

-Así que, si tienes pensado acostarte conmigo, Edward, será mejor que uses un condón.

Edward se cruzó de brazos. Sí, claro que tenía in tención de acostarse con ella, pero antes tenía que aclarar algunas cosas.

-No me interpretes mal, Bella. Si se tratara de cualquier otra mujer, jamás me acostaría con ella sin ponerme un condón, a pesar de que ella me dijera que estaba tomando la píldora o cualquier otra cosa. Y también me aseguraría de que ambos estuviéramos sanos. La salud en el sexo me parece primordial y también es fundamental que lo sea para la mujer con la que me acuesto. Soy muy se lectivo a la hora de meterme en la cama con una mujer. Debido a las carreras, me hago pruebas mé dicas constantemente; y, como tú eres médico, su pongo que te ocurrirá lo mismo a ti. Te pido dis culpas por haber dado la impresión de ser un hombre que responsabiliza a la mujer del método anticonceptivo que se ha de utilizar, pero te ase guró que no es así. No soy ni egoísta ni estúpido. Bella se sintió confusa.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué me has hecho esa pre gunta? No lo comprendo.

Edward decidió que había llegado el momento de hacérselo comprender.

-Porque llevo deseándote tanto tiempo y mi de seo de ti es tan grande que quiero explotar dentro de ti y ser plenamente consciente de lo que pasa. Y quiero que sea así contigo especialmente.

Con el corazón martilleándole, Bella bajó los brazos y susurró en voz apenas audible:

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero compartir contigo un placer que no he compartido con ninguna otra mujer. Durante una semana no quiero saber dónde acaba tu cuerpo y dónde empieza el mío. Y en los mo mentos en los que esté dentro de ti, haciéndote el amor una y otra vez, quiero sentir cómo te hume deces. Quiero sentir completamente el efecto de alcanzar el orgasmo juntos.

Edward extendió el brazo, le tocó la cintura y sintió el temblor que sus palabras habían causado. Tiró de ella hacia sí, quería que Bella sintiera lo que él estaba sintiendo también. Ella era la cau sante de su perpetuo estado de erección durante los últimos días. Ninguna otra mujer le había afec tado de esa manera. Sólo ella. Llevaba dos años frustrado sexualmente y quería liberarse dentro de ella. No podía imaginar hacer el amor con otra mujer.

Acostarse con otra mujer sería un acto pura mente sexual y vacío, sin sentido e insatisfactorio. Quizá se tratara de algún truco que le estaba ju gando la mente, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba convencido de que Bella era su pasión y de que ambos conectarían de una forma especial en la cama. Juntos serían fantásticos.

Bella se humedeció el labio inferior con la len gua. Se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Edward si se enterase de que era virgen. ¿Y qué diría si le contaba que no tenía intención de utilizar ningún método anticonceptivo durante una semana sólo? Aunque, por supuesto, no iba a ocurrir nada. Pero no, no podía decirle esas cosas.

-¿Y qué harías si te dijera que no puedo tomar la pildora por motivos médicos y que no me gusta ningún otro tipo de método anticonceptivo? ¿Uti lizarías un condón en ese caso?

Sin vacilar, Edward respondió:

-Sí.

Y ella le creyó.

Bella le deseaba desde el momento en que le co noció. Ahora también. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para admitirlo. Pero desear algo y tenerlo eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Jacob casi había destruido sus sentimientos, pero Edward los estaba haciendo cobrar vida una vez más.

-Según tengo entendido, estuviste a punto de casarte una vez.

Bella dejó de comer bruscamente, miró a Edward con perplejidad y lo vio tremendamente serio.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Edward la observó unos momentos antes de con testar.

-Uno de mis hermanos, aunque no recuerdo cuál. ¿Se supone que es un secreto? Bella le lanzó una mirada reflexiva.

-No.

-En ese caso, dime, ¿qué pasó?

Bella se figuró que lo sabía todo; por lo tanto, no entendía por qué le había hecho esa pregunta. El día en que Alice se casó fue ella la que había agarrado el ramo de flores de la novia y, cuando los hermanos Cullen le dijeron que sería la próxima en casarse, ella les contestó inmediata mente que jamás se casaría y les explicó por qué.

Bella suspiró.

-Jacob, el tipo con el que iba a casarme, deci dió el mismo día de la boda y en la iglesia, delante de más de trescientos invitados, decir que estaba enamorado de mi dama de honor en lugar de mí. La boda se canceló, me pidió perdón, y él y la dama de honor, una amiga mía de toda la vida, se marcharon. Se fueron a Georgia y se casaron ese mismo día.

-Era un imbécil —dijo Edward sin vacilar antes de tomar un sorbo de café-. ¿Lo has superado ya?

-Sí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Por curiosidad.

Bella continuó comiendo, aunque sin entender por qué a Edward le interesaba lo que ella pudiera sentir por Jacob. En cualquier caso, pensó que ya le había dado suficiente información sobre su pasado; ahora, quería saber qué había pasado con la mujer del pasado de Edward.

-¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

Edward se llevó la taza de café a los labios.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por curiosidad.

Edward dejó la taza de café en la mesa.

-No lo sé. Quizá, en el momento, pensé que lo estaba, pero ya no lo creo. En realidad, analizándolo, pienso que nunca he estado enamorado.

Bella asintió.

-Pero una mujer te hizo sufrir -no fue una pre gunta, sino una afirmación.

-Me parece que me desilusionó más que me hizo sufrir. Es difícil asumir que la persona con la que estás te está engañando.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que Edward acababa de decir. Jacob y Danielle le habían escrito en nu merosas ocasiones pidiéndole perdón por haberla engañado, y ella había tirado a la basura esas cartas.

-¿Significaba mucho para ti? —preguntó Bella. Edward volvió a agarrar la taza de café y bebió otro sorbo antes de contestar.

-Sí, en su momento sí. Lo que más me molestó fue que yo no era el único con el que se estaba acostando, no sabes cuánto me alegro de haber usado preservativos con ella. Nunca me acuesto con mujeres que mantienen relaciones con varios hombres simultáneamente. Bella asintió.

-¿En qué trabajaba?

Edward hizo un gesto a una camarera para que volviera a servirles café.

-Era fotógrafa.

-Oh -ya no le extrañaba la reluctancia de Edward a que le hicieran fotos—. ¿Y se te ha pasado ya?

Edward rio quedamente.

-Sí, se me ha pasado ya -Edward se inclinó hacia delante por encima de la mesa y le habló en voz baja-. Bella, tú eres la única mujer en mi agenda en este momento, y estoy contando los días que faltan para que podamos acostarnos juntos.

Bella tragó saliva y el pulso se le aceleró. Bajó los ojos al plato, pero las sensaciones que las palabras de Edward le provocaron le obligaron a alzar la mi rada otra vez. La expresión de Edward era seria y sensual.

Bella volvió a bajar la mirada y se puso a comer otra vez. Edward la estaba seduciendo y no podía permitírselo. Tenía que pensar con claridad y no perder el control. Decidió cambiar de conversa ción.

-¿Por qué participas en carreras de motos?

Edward sonrió y Bella se dio cuenta de que él, a pesar de comprender que ella estuviera inten tando hablar de otra cosa, decidió seguirle el juego.

-Me gusta correr riesgos y siempre me ha gus tado competir. Las carreras de motos cumplen esa función.

Durante los veinte minutos siguientes Edward le habló de las carreras de motos y de los beneficios, la publicidad y el reconocimiento que su empresa recibiría si ganaba la carrera de Daytona. También le habló de lo mucho qué le gustaría participar en una carrera de motos en Europa.

-¿Participas en muchas carreras?

-En algunas. El año pasado corrí en doce, a una media de una carrera por mes, por lo que pasé fuera bastante tiempo. Mi jefe de equipo y el mecánico son los mejores profesionales en su campo. También hay otra persona que se encarga de transportar las motos y todas las herramientas y es excelente. El motociclismo es un trabajo de equipo y, si gano, el equipo entero gana.

Cuando acabaron la cena y se marcharon, Bella pensó que ahora comprendía mejor la pasión de Edward por las carreras de motos.

Más tarde aquella noche, cuando Bella estaba en la cama medio dormida, recordó la conversa ción que habían tenido sobre métodos anticon ceptivos.

Antes de dormirse, y por si acaso, Bella decidió pedir una cita con su ginecóloga.


	9. Capítulo 08

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a ****Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

Bella miró el reloj de la pared. Edward estaba a punto de llegar.

Lo había llamado al taller para preguntarle si sabía algo de fontanería, porque le goteaba un grifo. Era la excusa perfecta, ya que los hermanos de Edward se habían ido el fin de semana de acam pada; de haber estado en la ciudad, Edward se ha bría preguntado por qué le llamaba a él y no a otro de sus hermanos.

Casi dio un salto al oír el timbre. Hacía dos días que no lo veía y tenía un plan. Estaba decidida a poner a prueba el autocontrol de Edward con la es peranza de que se diera cuenta de que los proble mas que ella podía ocasionarle no merecían la pena y que corría el riesgo de perder la carrera; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Edward creía firmemente en eso del celibato antes de una com petición.

Se miró la ropa antes de abrir la puerta. Aun que no iba vestida de forma excesivamente provo cativa, sí llamaba la atención.

Después de mirar por la mirilla, abrió.

-Hola, Edward. Gracias por venir. Perdona que te haya molestado, pero el goteo del grifo me es taba volviendo loca y sabía que, si no lo arreglaba, no podría dormir esta noche.

-No te preocupes, no es nada —respondió Edward entrando en la casa. En la mano llevaba una caja con herramientas.

Edward la miró de arriba a abajo, fijándose en los pantalones vaqueros cortos y la diminuta cami seta de fino tejido que, sin ser transparente, de jaba casi visibles los pezones.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Has salido a la calle vestida así? Bella se miró.

-¿Qué tiene de malo cómo voy vestida?

-Nada, sólo que es ir buscando pelea.

Bella se contuvo para no responder que la única pelea que quería era con él. Se limitó a alzar los ojos al techo.

-Por favor, Edward. Estás hablando como Tyler. Edward arqueó las cejas.

-¿Como Tyler?

-Sí, como Tyler. Está en plan hermano mayor. Edward la miró a los ojos.

-Eso es porque te tiene aprecio.

-Te aseguro que sé cuidar de mí misma. Y ahora, si no te importa, ¿querrías arreglarme el grifo?

Edward suspiró.

-Vamos, dime dónde está.

A Edward le galopó el corazón cuando la vio de espaldas. Esos pantalones cortos eran demasiado cortos. Demasiado cortos. Y más ceñidos, imposi ble. Corría el riesgo de ser arrestada si salía así a la calle.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Edward decidió pararla.

-Eh, espera. ¿Adonde vamos?

Bella se detuvo y volvió la cabeza.

-A mi dormitorio. Edward tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué?

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por aparentar inocencia.

-Para que me arregles el grifo del baño de mi habitación.

Edward se quedó inmóvil. Había supuesto que se trataba del grifo de la cocina. ¡Demonios! Su auto control iba a peligrar si se acercaba al dormitorio de Bella.

-¿Te pasa algo, Edward?

Sí, le pasaban muchas cosas; lo primero, dos años de abstinencia.

-No, no me pasa nada. Bien, llévame a tu cuarto de baño -contestó él.

Edward respiró profundamente mientras la se guía escaleras arriba y casi se ahogó cuando entró en el dormitorio. Estaba decorado en negro, gris metálico y malva, y todo hacía juego. La habita ción era como ella, femenina y sensual. Incluso la enorme cama era más para hacer el amor que para dormir. Se imaginó a sí mismo deslizándose entre las sábanas...

-El baño está ahí.

Rápidamente, Edward se despejó la cabeza y la siguió al cuarto de baño.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó ella.

Edward no pudo evitar mirarle los pechos. En ese momento, Bella sólo podía ayudarlo dejándole solo.

-No, gracias. Enseguida acabaré.

-En ese caso, estaré aquí mismo, en mi habita ción, por si quieres algo.

Edward arqueó las cejas. Prefería que Bella ba jase a la cocina y se alejara todo lo posible de él, pero no podía decírselo. Al fin y al cabo, no era culpa suya que él quisiera devorarla.

Tan pronto como Bella le dejó solo, Edward fue a examinar el grifo y trató de ignorar el ruido de los movimientos de Bella en la habitación. No le llevó mucho tiempo la reparación, de lo que se alegró. Ahora, sólo tenía que marcharse de allí a toda prisa.

Hacía unos minutos que no había oído ruidos en el dormitorio, lo que le hizo imaginar que Bella no estaba allí.

Pero se había equivocado.

Al salir del baño, la vio en su cuarto con sólo la camiseta y unas bragas tanga de color negro, sin pantalones. Estaba de espaldas y, tan pronto como él carraspeó, Bella agarró una bata de seda de en cima de la cama y se la puso.

Demasiado tarde. Edward ya había visto más de lo que debía.

-Perdona. Creía que ibas a tardar más y me es taba cambiando de ropa —dijo ella a modo de dis culpa mientras se ataba el cinturón de la bata.

Edward no dijo nada. No podía. El cuerpo en tero le dolía.

-¿Ya lo has arreglado?

La pregunta de Bella le recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí, pero seguía sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la piel desnuda de ella. Nada lograba borrar de su memoria lo que aca baba de ver.

-Repito, ¿lo has arreglado?

Edward la miró a los ojos y, sin pensar lo que hacía, dejó la caja de herramientas en una mesa que había en el dormitorio y se acercó a Bella. Después de mirarla fijamente, la besó y ella no se resistió.

La sintió temblar y le acarició el cuerpo. Deslizó la mano por debajo de la corta bata, la obligó a se parar las piernas y comenzó a tocarla de la misma forma como la había tocado en la cocina.

Unos momentos después, Edward descubrió que eso no era suficiente. Tenía que poseerla. Tenía que penetrarla.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones mientras seguía be sándola.

De repente, Bella dejó de besar.

-Edward, no podemos: los anticonceptivos, la ca rrera...

Edward recuperó el juicio nada más oír esas pa labras. Respiró profundamente, dio un paso atrás y volvió a subirse la cremallera de los pantalones. Había perdido la cabeza durante unos momentos. Unos momentos en los que nada, a excepción de la posesión de Bella, había tenido importancia.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, arrepintién dose de lo que había hecho. Bella estaba lista y hú meda, su olor le había impregnado la mano. Su aroma de mujer.

Edward cerró los ojos y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, fue a por su caja de herramientas y luego se diri gió a la puerta.

-El grifo ya funciona -dijo Edward con voz ronca-. Te llamaré.

Y se marchó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Bella se volcó en su trabajo.

Después de ese primer intento de seducción, descubrió que conseguir que Edward rompiera su voto de abstinencia no era una tarea fácil.

Edward la había invitado a cenar en varias oca siones y habían ido al cine dos veces, pero él se ha bía negado a entrar a su casa. La llevaba a casa, le daba un beso de buenas noches y se iba rápida mente.

Un virus especialmente virulento tenía a mon tones de madres haciendo cola en la sala de ur gencias para que los médicos examinaran a sus pe queños. En dos ocasiones de la semana anterior Bella había tenido que permanecer en el hospital después de que su turno acabara, pero prefería te ner mucho trabajo.

Las noches eran una tortura. Le costaba conci liar el sueño y no dejaba de pensar en los besos de Edward.

Bella se levantó de la cama. Era una de esas no ches inquietas. Se había acostado temprano, antes de las ocho, y había intentado dormirse; sin em bargo, era casi medianoche y aún estaba despierta.

Por suerte, no tenía que ir a trabajar al día si guiente. Sabía que Edward estaba trabajando en la moto de su sobrino. Ella se moría de ganas de ver la cara de AJ cuando recibiera como regalo la moto que Edward le estaba haciendo. Aún no la ha bía visto, pero según uno de los hermanos de Edward era una preciosidad. Todos los varones de la familia Cullen tenían una moto cons truida por Edward; a los once años, era hora de que AJ recibiera la suya.

En más de una ocasión, Bella había pensado pa sarse por el taller de Edward con la excusa de ver la moto; pero cada vez que se metía en el coche y se ponía en camino, acababa dándose media vuelta y volviendo a casa sin llegar al taller.

Bella fue a la cocina para servirse un vaso de té frío que había preparado aquella tarde. Quizá la bebida la refrescara porque esa noche tenía el cuerpo en llamas.

Edward paró la moto y apagó el motor. Aún ha bía luces encendidas en casa de Bella, lo que signi ficaba que todavía no se había ido a la cama. Ha bía estado en el taller intentando trabajar, pero como no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, decidió ir a verla.

Hasta el momento, nunca había estado tan tenso antes de una carrera. Normalmente, no pen saba en las mujeres antes de entrar en competi ción. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, era todo lo contrario. Ahora que conocía el sabor de ella, no podía quitárselo de la boca. Y no pasaba un solo día sin pensar en lo que habían estado a punto de hacer en el dormitorio de Bella. Se había bajado la cremallera de los pantalones, dispuesto a poseerla sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Y sus hermanos habían empeorado la situación con sus estúpidas apuestas. Se había negado a ha blarles de su relación con Bella, no era asunto de su incumbencia. Ninguno sabía lo del trato y, aparte de la cena en el restaurante de Collin, nin guno los había visto juntos. Quería mantenerlo en secreto tanto como pudiera. Además, pronto se enterarían de que ella iba a acompañarlo a la ca rrera.

Hacía un rato, al ver que no podía concentrarse en el trabajo, se había dado una ducha fría para refrescarse el ardiente cuerpo. No había hecho efecto. Después, se vistió y decidió ir a dar una vuelta en moto. Pero esto, tampoco había tenido el efecto deseado.

Sólo había una forma de aliviarse, pero no po día llegar tan lejos. Imposible romper su voto de abstinencia. Por lo tanto, a sólo dos semanas de la carrera, necesitaba poner distancias entre Bella y él. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en una tentación ex cesiva, por eso había decidido ir a Daytona antes de lo pensado y decirle a uno de sus hermanos que llevara a Bella más tarde.

Lo realmente importante era que Bella estu viera en Daytona cuando acabara la carrera. No podía arriesgarse a que ella estuviera por allí, ten tándolo a romper su abstinencia. No obstante, iba a dejarle un regalo antes de marcharse.

Edward se acercó a la puerta y llamó al timbre. Sabía que era tarde, pero tenía que verla. El cuerpo le latía de anticipación.

Oyó la voz de Bella al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

Edward respiró profundamente y respondió:

-Edward.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, vio sorpresa en la ex presión de ella.

-Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Edward tragó saliva. Bella llevaba un camisón corto de seda, tenía el cabello revuelto y un tirante del camisón se le había bajado. Su imagen era sensual, excitante y el objeto de la fantasía de cual quier hombre.

-¿Edward?

Él parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que no había respondido a la pregunta.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes respecto a la semana de las carreras y quería hablarte de ello.

Vio indecisión en los ojos de Bella. Era como si ella dudara de dejarlo entrar. Debía de estarse pre guntando por qué no se lo había dicho por telé fono en vez de aparecer de improviso en su casa.

-Perdona que no te haya llamado, pero quería decírtelo en persona.

Sabía que eso no era una buena excusa, pero necesitaba estar a solas con ella unos minutos.

-Está bien, entra -Bella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

En el momento en que Edward se vio en casa de Bella y con la puerta cerrada, un intenso deseo se apoderó de él, dejándolo casi sin respiración.

No era normal, pero nada era normal cuando estaba con Bella. Y no mejoraba la situación estar viendo las piernas desnudas de ella y el movi miento de sus caderas bajo el fino camisón.

Llevaba dos años luchando contra sus senti mientos por Bella, contra el deseo que despertaba en él y, sobre todo, contra el creciente afecto que sentía por ella. Pero no quería encariñarse con ninguna mujer. Aparte de a su familia, las motos era lo único que quería en su vida. Sin embargo, Bella lo había estropeado todo.

-Edward, ¿cuál es el cambio de planes? Edward se apoyó en la puerta.

-He decidido marcharme a Daytona antes de lo que pensaba.

Bella arqueó las cejas.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-El domingo, si consigo tenerlo todo arreglado para entonces.

-¿Este domingo? Sólo quedan tres días. Edward, no puedo pedir días...

-No, no, me voy solo. Hablaré con uno de mis hermanos para que te lleve luego, cuando haya empezado la semana de las carreras.

-Pero... ¿por qué te vas tan pronto? -preguntó ella.

Edward se pasó el casco a la otra mano, no podía decirle la verdad.

-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de la ca rrera, una de ellas es hacer ejercicios de concen tración.

Cosa que era verdad. En ese tipo de carreras, la concentración era fundamental, y no podía con centrarse estando en la misma ciudad que Bella.

Edward dejó el casco encima de la mesa.

-Bella...

Ella le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

Edward extendió un brazo.

-Ven aquí -dijo con voz que casi no reconoció.

Lo único que reconocía era la necesidad de to carla, de saborearla, de estrecharla en sus brazos. Dos semanas sin verla sería una tortura.

Despacio, Bella se acercó y, agarrándole la mano, entrelazó los dedos con los de él. El calor del contacto con Bella fue automático. Era un ca lor sensual que nació en la mano y se le extendió por todo el cuerpo. Incluso la sangre le hirvió. Lentamente, tiró de ella hacia sí, dejando que el cuerpo de Bella se apoyase en el suyo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Bella? -preguntó Edward con voz ronca, sus labios a esca sos centímetros de los de ella.

Los ojos de Bella reflejaron deseo al contestar suavemente:

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Quiero que te quede completamente claro lo que espero de ti en el momento en el que aparez cas en Daytona y ya no tenga que preocuparme de la carrera. No quiero que te sorprenda la magni tud de mi deseo. Y también quiero darte un ejem plo de lo que te espera... si me lo permites, por su puesto.

En su opinión, Edward le había dado un mon tón de ejemplos, así que tenía idea de lo que le es peraba. No obstante, el hecho de que le hubiera pedido permiso casi la había deshecho. A pesar de su dureza y mal humor, Edward siempre se había portado con ella como un caballero. Sensual, irre sistible y excitante, pero un caballero.

Bella tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta: no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Si le concedía lo que quería, podría empeorar su situa ción. Ahora que Edward había adelantado el viaje, no tendría ocasión de tentarlo, como era su plan, y, al final, tendría que ir a Daytona, tal y como ha bían pactado.

No obstante, si era honesta consigo misma, te nía que admitir que quería una semana con él.

Y sabía por qué.

Se había enamorado de Edward Cullen.

Era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Lo había in tentado, se había esforzado en proteger sus senti mientos, su corazón; pero Edward se había salido con la suya. Edward le había preguntado si sabía lo mucho que la deseaba; ella también tenía una pre gunta para Edward: ¿sabía él cuánto lo amaba?

No obstante, era una pregunta que no podía hacerle.

Bella le miró, Edward aún estaba esperando su respuesta, quería saber si le iba a permitir que le diera un ejemplo de lo que le esperaba. Por su puesto, no podía negárselo.

-Sí, te lo permito.

Sin decir nada, sin perder un segundo, Edward le cubrió los labios con los suyos. Profundizó el beso inmediatamente y ella, al instante, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Edward la estrechó contra sí, moldeando el cuerpo al de ella mientras le acari ciaba la espalda.

La boca de Edward se sació de la suya, era un hombre poseído por la pasión. En cierto modo, aquel beso fue diferente a los demás y, durante un segundo, Bella pensó que iba a perder el control. Cuando las piernas le temblaron, Edward la tomó en sus brazos, la llevó al sofá y se la sentó encima.

Bella miró al hombre que la abrazaba. Se quedó contemplando sus labios, sus ojos vedes y su dura mandíbula. Vio en su expresión el deseo de devo rarla. Esa misma noche. En ese instante.

Tragó saliva. Estaba casi desnuda encima de él. No llevaba ni sujetador ni bragas, sólo el camisón.

Lo vio luchar contra sí mismo por no perder el control y se dio cuenta de lo difícil que debía ser la situación para Edward, un hombre que llevaba dos años sin acostarse con una mujer. Sabía que, por el bien de él, debía decirle que se marchara. Pero no podía.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y decidió de cirle con hechos, no con palabras, lo mucho que deseaba sus caricias, lo mucho que le deseaba a él. Y cuando creyó no poder soportarlo más, vio a Edward bajar la cabeza y besarla otra vez.

Contuvo la respiración al sentir la mano de Edward deslizarse por debajo del camisón y tocarle la entrepierna. Entonces, empezó a acariciarla. Ella gimió de placer en el momento en que su cuerpo cobró vida con esas caricias. Recordó lo que había sentido cuando Edward le hizo lo mismo en la cocina.

De repente, Edward apartó los labios de los su yos y, antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él le bajó el camisón para dejarle al descubierto los pechos. Le acarició la garganta e, inclinándose hacia ella, bajó la cabeza. Al momento, se apoderó de uno de sus pezones y empezó a chuparlo.

-Edward... -dijo ella sintiendo un inmenso pla cer.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba esos mo mentos con Edward. Gimió mientras él continuaba lamiéndole los pechos con la boca y acariciándola íntimamente con la mano.

-Quiero probarte -le dijo él con la boca pegada a un seno.

Bella no comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras hasta que Edward, con suavidad, la tumbó en el sofá.

-Cierra los ojos, cielo -dijo él con voz ronca al tiempo que se arrodillaba delante del sofá.

Bella le miró y vio un profundo deseo reflejado en la oscuridad de aquellos ojos. Se preguntó si Edward iba a ser capaz de controlarse. Sabía que no podía hacerle eso a Edward, no podía permitirle que pusiera en peligro la carrera.

-Edward, no podemos -logró decir ella-. Piensa en los anticonceptivos.

Edward siguió acariciándole íntimamente, penetrándola con los dedos, volviéndola loca.

-Ssss. Ya lo sé, cielo, pero no necesitamos anti conceptivos para lo que voy a hacerte. Esto me va a dar suerte. Irme con tu sabor en los labios me va a hacer ganador en varios sentidos, no sólo en lo re ferente a la carrera. Esto es lo que necesito ahora.

Y entonces le subió el camisón, bajó la cabeza y le besó el vientre en el momento en que ella cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones que le producían lo que Edward le estaba haciendo.

Bella contuvo la respiración cuando la boca de Edward sustituyó a sus dedos.

-¡Edward! —gritó ella.

Nadie la había besado así. Sintió un placer que la penetró hasta los huesos. Gimió en voz alta cuando Edward profundizó el íntimo beso. La len gua de él era tan hábil como sus manos. Sensacio nes increíbles le hicieron darse cuenta de la mag nitud de su amor por él.

Volvió a gritar al sentir la primera oleada de éxta sis, y continuó gritando mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Edward contra sí y él continuaba lamiéndola mientras los temblores la hacían estremecerse.

Unos minutos después, cuando su cuerpo se calmó, Edward la tomó en sus brazos, se la sentó encima y empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

-Gracias -le dijo Edward al oído.

Bella se preguntó por qué le daba las gracias. A juzgar por su erección, era evidente que su deseo no había sido saciado.

-Pero... tú no has...

Edward le puso dos dedos en los labios.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya me llegará el turno. Y te he dado las gracias por haberme dado ilusión, la ilusión de lo que me espera después de la carrera, tanto si gano como si no. Yo ya tengo un premio, y ese premio eres tú.

Las palabras de Edward la enternecieron. Pero antes de poder contestarle, Edward acalló su res puesta con un beso.

Bella supo en ese instante que el hombre que la sujetaba con tanta ternura también tendría siem pre su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella abrió los ojos des pacio mientras recordaba la noche anterior: des pués de besarla, Edward la había llevado al dormi torio, la había acostado y se había marchado.

Gimió al recordar lo que habían hecho. Edward había despertado en ella una increíble pasión y lo había hecho sin egoísmo, pensando en ella. In cluso ahora, al pensar en ello el cuerpo le tem blaba.

Lo amaba. Pasara lo que pasase en Daytona, siempre lo amaría.

Sus cuatro hermanos se cruzaron de brazos y lo miraron con cólera en los ojos.

-¿Que es eso de que no estás enamorado de Bella? Si es así, ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a llevártela, Edward. No vamos a permitir que te aproveches de ella de esa manera -dijo Tyler con enfado-. Y olvídate de la maldita apuesta.

Edward respiró profundamente. Se iba a mar char ya a Daytona y había encontrado a sus herma nos desayunando en casa de Seth porque se iban a pescar. Lo único que él había hecho era pedirles que uno de ellos llevara a Bella a Daytona. Enton ces, Tyler le preguntó qué tal le era estar enamo rado y él les había dejado muy claro que no lo es taba, que lo que había entre Bella y él era algo puramente físico. Fue entonces cuando se armó el alboroto.

-Lo de la apuesta no fue idea mía, sino vuestra. Y digáis lo que digáis, Tyler, Bella va a venir a Day tona -Edward apenas podía contener la ira.

-No, no va a ir. Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Tyler -dijo Collin-. Hicimos la apuesta con el fin de que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que Bella significaba para ti; sin embargo, tú has decidido utilizarla. Maldita sea, Edward, si Bella fuera Alice, te daríamos una paliza. Por lo tanto, a menos que estés enamorado de ella, olvídate de Bella.

-No voy a utilizarla -dijo Edward apretando los dientes.

Al margen de Emmett, ninguno de sus otros her manos estaba enamorado; por lo tanto, no com prendía a qué se debía todo eso.

Seth lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Y quieres que nos lo creamos? Después de no estar con una mujer en dos años, ¿quieres que nos mantengamos al margen y te permitamos que hagas con ella lo que quieras sabiendo que no la amas?

A Edward le hirvió la sangre de ira.

-Le tengo cariño, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. Además, lo que Bella y yo hagamos es asunto nuestro y vosotros no debéis inmiscuiros.

-Te equivocas en eso, Edward -dijo Tyler enfa dado mientras se subía las mangas y avanzaba un paso.

Emmett decidió intervenir para evitar que corriera la sangre.

-Vamos, tranquilo, Tyler. Entonces, se volvió a Edward.

-Y en lo que a Bella se refiere, la llevaré a Daytona cuando Rosalie y yo vayamos.

-¡Qué!

Emmett ignoró la exclamación simultánea de sus hermanos.

-Gracias, Emmett -dijo Edward.

Y sin añadir palabra, se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la casa.

Tres de los hermanos Cullen se enfren taron con Emmett.

-Por muy sheriff que seas, te vamos a dar una paliza, Emmett -dijo Collin enfadado-. ¿Cómo pue des hacerle eso a Bella? Está claro que Edward quiere aprovecharse de ella y Bella no se merece una cosa así.

-La quiere demasiado para utilizarla —dijo Emmett con voz suave.

-¿Que la quiere? Maldita sea, Emmett, ¿es que no has oído lo que ha dicho? Ha dicho que no está enamorado de ella -dijo Tyler.

Emmett sonrió.

-Sí, he oído lo que ha dicho, pero no le creo. Hacedme caso, lo digo por experiencia. Edward está tan enamorado de Bella que ni siquiera puede pen sar a derechas. No obstante, ahora lo que necesita es centrarse en la carrera, y es por eso por lo que ha adelantado el viaje a Daytona. Edward necesita que Bella esté durante la carrera; pero cuando haya ter minado, ya veréis cómo recupera el juicio. No le va a llevar mucho tiempo reconocer que la quiere.

Collin frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, todos sabemos lo cabezota que es Edward. ¿Y si no se da cuenta de que la quiere? En ese caso, ¿qué va a pasar con Bella?

Emmett lanzó una breve carcajada.

-En mi opinión, Bella no se va a conformar con acostarse con Edward, ya veréis como le obliga a re conocer lo que siente por ella.

-¿Y si no lo hace? -preguntó Seth, no del todo convencido.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios del sheriff Emmett Cullen.

-En ese caso, le daremos una paliza de muerte; de una forma u otra, va a tenerse que convencer de que Bella es la mujer de su vida. Pero no creo que necesitemos llegar tan lejos; según tengo en tendido, ha enviado a Bella un ramo de flores por el día de San Valentín.

Collin se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Flores? ¿Edward? Emmett se echó a reír.

-Sí, Edward. Ya sabéis que Luanne Coleman no consigue mantener la boca cerrada; pues bien, ha ido diciendo que Edward fue ayer a su floristería, pidió flores para Bella y le escribió una tarjeta.

-¡Increíble! -exclamó Tyler con incredulidad en el rostro-. Eh, chicos, apuesto a que va a haber boda en Junio.

-Yo creo que será antes de junio, dudo de que pueda esperar tanto. En mi opinión, va a ser en mayo, cerca de su cumpleaños —interpuso Collin.

Seth alzó los ojos al techo.

-Enamorado o no, Edward no va a parar de pro testar de camino al altar, él es así. Yo, por el con trario, pienso que la boda será hacia septiembre.

Los otros se volvieron a Emmett para ver qué decía él.

-Lo único que digo es que yo no hago apuestas -una sonrisa tocó sus labios-. Pero si apostase, es taría de acuerdo con Collin. Edward no va a aguan tar hasta junio.

Bella alzó la cabeza de su escritorio cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho en el hos pital.

-¿Sí? Entre.

Otra pediatra, la doctora Pamela Wentworth, entró con el ramo de flores más bonito que Bella había visto en su vida.

Bella sonrió.

-Vaya, Pam, qué preciosidad. Debes de ser muy especial para alguien.

Pam sonrió traviesamente.

-No, eres tú la que debe de ser muy especial porque estas flores son para ti.

Bella se enderezó en el asiento. Sus ojos se agrandaron inmediatamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Has dicho que esas flores son para mí?

-Sí. Las acaban de enviar y las han dejado en la enfermería. Como me pillaba de camino, le he di cho a la enfermera Meadows que yo te las traería.

La otra doctora dejó las flores encima del escri torio de Bella y añadió:

-Eh, amiga mía, no sé lo que estás haciendo, pero a juzgar por este ramo debes de estar hacién dolo muy bien -Pamela Wentworth sonrió-. Bueno, ahora será mejor que me vaya. Me parece que nunca hemos tenido tanto trabajo así que dis fruta del descanso mientras puedas.

Pam salió inmediatamente, dejando a Bella con el enorme arreglo floral encima de su escritorio.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién me habrá mandado esto? -se preguntó Bella en voz alta.

Después, fue a agarrar la tarjeta que acompa ñaba al ramo. ¿Qué hombre podía pensar en ella el día de San Valentín?

Rápidamente, abrió el sobre y parpadeó al leer el mensaje:

_Quiero que seas mía, Edward._

Al instante se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Que fuera su qué? ¿Su amante? ¿El pasatiempo de una noche? ¿Su compañera de cama durante una semana? ¿Su verdadero amor? ¿La madre de sus hijos? ¿Qué?

Bella suspiró pesadamente. Sólo Edward tenía la respuesta a esas preguntas y tenía intención de preguntárselas la próxima vez que lo viera.


	10. Capítulo 09

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

Bella miró por la ventanilla del coche de Emmett cuando llegaron a Daytona Beach. Hacía un sol resplandeciente y le sorprendió que las carreras se anunciaran como el acontecimiento motociclista más importante del mundo. Y Edward iba a formar parte de dicho acontecimiento.

Hacía más de dos semanas que no lo veía y no dejaba de recordar la noche en que se presentó de improviso en su casa. La noche en que había reco nocido lo que sentía por él. También la noche en la que Edward le había dado un ejemplo de lo que le esperaba.

Pero aún pensaba más en las flores que él le ha bía enviado por el día de San Valentín. La nota de la tarjeta había sido personal, pero continuaba preguntándose qué había querido decir Edward con ese mensaje.

-¿Lista para que dejemos las cosas y nos poda mos irnos de compras, Bella?

La pregunta de Rosalie la sacó de su ensimisma miento. Había disfrutado el viaje de siete horas con Emmett y su esposa. AJ no había podido ir por el colegio y se había quedado con los padres de Emmett.

-Siempre estoy lista para ir de compras -res pondió Bella sonriendo.

Al mirar los puestos de venta que había por to dos los lugares, Bella se preguntó si venderían algo que no fueran artículos relacionados con las motos.

-Tan pronto como dejemos las cosas en el hotel, podemos irnos al centro comercial —dijo Rosalie vol viendo el rostro para sonreírle.

Bella asintió.

Unos meses atrás, antes de la boda de Rosalie, ésta, Alice y ella habían ido a Nueva York a pa sar el fin de semana y disfrutaron mucho. Entre otras cosas, tenían en común su afición a ir de compras.

-Espero ver a Edward algún día -dijo Bella, sin preocuparse en lo que Rosalie o Emmett pudieran pensar.

-No creo que sea muy difícil encontrarlo -dijo Emmett mirándola por el espejo retrovisor-. Él ha ve nido en moto, pero su equipo ha venido en un ca mión de dieciocho ruedas con el fin de poner en exposición las motos de Edward. No puedes imagi nar la cantidad de gente que viene aquí a com prarle una moto. Pero durante los últimos días an tes de la carrera no esperes verlo. Edward necesita completa concentración mientras se entrena por las autopistas; y cuando digo completa, es com pleta.

Bella asintió, comprendió perfectamente las pa labras de Emmett. Había hablado lo suficiente con los hermanos Cullen para darse cuenta de que lo que Edward hacía era arriesgado. Sin em bargo, no podía permitirse estar asustada, tenía que creer que a Edward no iba a pasarle nada.

Suspiró profundamente. Por lo que Tyler le había dicho, había muchas actividades además de las carreras, incluyendo exposiciones y conciertos. También había puestos de venta por todas partes en los que se podía comprar cualquier cosa.

Cuando Emmett detuvo el coche en el aparca miento del hotel, Bella sintió unas terribles ganas de ver a Edward.

Seth se miró el reloj.

-Emmett, Rosalie y Bella ya deben de haber llegado. ¿No vas a ir al hotel a saludarles?

Edward, agachado delante de una de sus motos, continuó sacándole brillo.

-Todavía no. Quizá más tarde.

Seth frunció el ceño. No le pareció el com portamiento de un hombre enamorado, como aseguraba Emmett que estaba. De hecho, desde que Collin, Tyler, y él habían llegado, Edward no había mencionado a Bella ni una sola vez.

A Seth se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bueno, quizá sea mejor así. Edward le miró inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué?

Seth se encogió de hombros.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que Bella no haya ve nido -mintió Seth-. Según las últimas noticias, no estaba segura de si venir o no.

Edward frunció el ceño e inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no estaba segura? A mí me dijo que sí venía.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso, Edward?

La expresión de Edward ensombreció.

-Un par de días antes de que viniera.

Seth sacudió la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, Edward, de eso ya hace más de dos semanas. ¿Es que en todo este tiempo no la has lla mado ni una sola vez?

-No.

Seth se cruzó de brazos.

-En ese caso, te estaría bien empleado que no hubiera venido. Incluso yo sé que a las mujeres no les gusta que se las ignore.

-Yo no la estaba ignorando, estaba concentrán dome en lo mío.

-¿Concentrándote en lo tuyo? Eso no tiene que ver con que la llames para saludar. A las mujeres les gusta que pensemos en ellas aunque sólo sea de vez en cuando. Siento decírtelo, hermano, pero creo que lo has estropeado todo. ¿Cómo no se te ha ocurrido llamarla?

Edward se incorporó y tiró el trapo que tenía en la mano.

-Porque estaba tratando de no perder el juicio —respondió Edward al tiempo que agarraba el casco para ponérselo-. Volveré luego.

Seth rió al ver a su hermano salir con la moto a la velocidad del rayo. Luego, sacudió la cabeza. Emmett tenía razón: Edward estaba enamorado aun que éste no lo reconociera todavía.

Bella se había dado una ducha y se había puesto ropa cómoda. La habitación de Emmett y Rosalie es taba en el piso décimo y, al igual que la suya, tenía unas magníficas vistas al mar.

Bella salió a la terraza y la vista le hizo contener la respiración. Abajo, en el paseo marino, se veía gente paseando y riendo.

Rosalie y ella habían decidido ir al centro comer cial en otro momento. Era evidente que Emmett que ría estar a solas con su esposa durante un rato, y ella lo comprendía perfectamente. La pareja que ría aprovechar al máximo esa semana que iban a pasar solos sin tener que preocuparse de que AJ los interrumpiera en el momento más inopor tuno.

Bella entró de nuevo en la habitación, miró el reloj y se extrañó de que Edward no hubiera lla mado para ver si habían llegado. Debía de estar muy ocupado; no obstante, había creído que Edward encontraría algún rato libre para verla. Evi dentemente, estaba equivocada.

Tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad: Edward solo estaba interesado en ella después de la carrera, no antes. La habitación que le habían dado estaba a nombre de Edward y era una suite, la suite que compartirían cuando hubiera concluido la com petición.

Necesitaba hablar con él y confesarle que care cía de la experiencia que él creía que tenía. Lo más probable era que, cuando Edward se enterase de su estado de virginidad, saldría corriendo. Nin gún hombre quería perder el tiempo enseñándole a una mujer cómo complacerla en la cama.

Bella suspiró. Quería decirle la verdad a Edward en el momento en que lo viera; pero después de lo que Emmett había dicho respecto a que, para Edward, era necesaria una concentración absoluta, decidió dejarlo para después de la carrera. No sería el mejor momento, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

De repente, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Creyendo que Rosalie había cambiado de idea res pecto a ir de compras, se acercó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla.

-¡Edward!

No perdió tiempo en abrir, y él no perdió tiempo en entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí; tampoco en estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla.

Y ella no perdió tiempo en responder a sus be sos.

La lengua de Edward le acarició la suya con ince sante precisión mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo con las manos como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba allí y no era producto de su imaginación. Cuando Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, él profundizó el beso.

Sintió el deseo de Edward en la boca del estó mago y un intenso placer se extendió por todo su cuerpo. El beso era sobrecogedor.

Bella sabía que debía apartarse de él antes de perder el control, pero sus lenguas continuaron festejando su encuentro negándose a separarse.

Unos momentos después, Edward se apartó lige ramente, pero no interrumpió el beso del todo, sino que le lamió suavemente los labios. Ella gi mió.

-Te he echado de menos —le susurró Edward con voz enronquecida por la pasión—. Maldita abs tinencia: te deseo. Quiero poseerte ahora mismo. Qué demonios, puede que no haya un después, podría ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Las palabras de Edward le recordaron el peligro inherente a la carrera del domingo. No podía arriesgarse a hacer algo que luego pudiera lamentar. Lo quería demasiado. Uno de ellos dos tenía que mantener el juicio y, en ese momento, parecía ser ella quien debía evitar perder la cabeza.

Bella lanzó un suspiro mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-Te deseo, Bella. No después de la carrera, sino ahora.

Ella tragó saliva. El deseo sexual estaba ha ciendo que Edward perdiera la cabeza, y era res ponsabilidad de ella hacerlo entrar en razón. Ade más, aunque no pusiera su vida en peligro, si Edward perdiera la carrera se lo echaría en cara du rante el resto de su vida.

Bella ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Olvídate de que me deseas. ¿Es necesario que te recuerde que hemos hecho un trato, Edward? El motivo por el que he venido es para satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales después de la carrera, no an tes. Creo que será mejor que te metas las manos en los bolsillos y las dejes ahí hasta entonces.

Edward no dijo nada, pero su expresión de de seo se tornó en una de enfado. Después, dio un paso atrás y miró a Bella de arriba a abajo.

-Gracias por recordarme el motivo por el que has venido, Bella. Y no te preocupes, no vas a tener que volver a recordarme nada. Sin embargo, no te equivoques, vas a cumplir con tu parte del trato como yo ya he cumplido con la mía.

Sin decir nada más, Edward se dio media vuelta y se marchó dando un portazo.

Edward se montó en la moto y se alejó del hotel a toda velocidad.

Maldito trato. Durante las dos últimas semanas, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Bella signi ficaba para él. Tomarle afecto no había sido parte del plan, pero había ocurrido.

Pensó en lo que ella le había dicho. ¿En serio Bella creía que el único motivo por el que estaba allí era para satisfacer su deseo sexual durante una semana después de la carrera? No obstante, no podía reprochárselo, era lo que él le había dicho.

Se preguntó en qué momento habían cam biado sus sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Cuándo había decidido que quería algo más de Bella que una se mana en la cama? ¿Cuándo había decidido que quería algo más que sexo con ella?

Suspiró profundamente. No podía seguir enga ñándose a sí mismo, tenía que admitir que estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció. Había mentido al respecto y les había dicho a sus herma nos que no la quería. Pero tenía que enfrentarse a la verdad: la amaba desesperadamente.

Su enfado se disipó mientras tomaba otra curva a gran velocidad. No era el momento de enfa darse, ya tendría tiempo para darle una lección a cierta doctora. De mal humor, él era insoportable; enamorado podía ser invencible.

-¿Qué tal, Bella?

Bella apartó los ojos de su copa y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Tyler. Después, miró en torno a la mesa, al resto de los hermanos Cullen. Al parecer, todos estaban interesados en su respuesta.

-Bien, estoy bien, gracias -respondió ella en tono animado.

Sabía que no los había engañado y que ellos eran conscientes de que no lo estaba pasando bien. Lo único que le alegraba era ver a Emmett y a Rosalie juntos. Estaban tan enamorados que prácticamente brillaban. En esos momentos estaban bailando.

A Bella le enterneció la imagen, la idea de que dos personas pudieran quererse tanto. Suspiró. Ningún hombre la había amado de esa manera y, por supuesto, menos Jacob.

-¿Te apetece bailar, Bella?

Ella miró a Collin. Éste tampoco la engañó a ella: sabía perfectamente que los hermanos esta ban enterados de con quién quería bailar ella. Lo que debían saber era que, intencionadamente, ella lo había rechazado.

-No, pero gracias de todos modos.

Estaban en un _nightclub _que tenía actuaciones en directo. Todos los hermanos Cullen es taban presentes, menos Edward.

No lo había visto desde su visita al hotel tres días atrás. Todos los días había ido al lugar donde se exhibían las motos de Edward con el fin de verlo, pero él nunca estaba allí. Según Emmett, Edward es taba concentrándose y no se lo vería hasta después de la carrera.

-¡Bella!

Bella sonrió y miró a su alrededor; dé repente, se dio cuenta de que no había sido ninguno de los hermanos el que pronunciara su nombre, sino un hombre sentado en la mesa contigua a la suya.

¡Jacob!

Sorprendida, lo miró y se preguntó qué demonios estaría haciendo Jacob en Daytona durante la semana de las motos. Aunque Bunnell estaba a sólo cien kilómetros de allí, nunca lo había visto intere sado en las motos. No obstante, recordó que había mucha gente que iba allí a pasar un buen rato. Bella esbozó una falsa sonrisa y agarró la copa.

-Jacob, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Qué sor presa.

Bella notó que Jacob estaba nervioso, pero al volver a pasar la mirada por su mesa, se dio cuenta de por qué. Tyler, Collin y Seth estaban mi rando a Jacob con caras que no dejaban lugar a dudas de lo que pensaban de él. Evidentemente, se habían dado cuenta de quién era y recordaban lo que Jacob le había hecho a ella.

-Bueno, un par de amigos y yo hemos venido a dar una vuelta -respondió Jacob después de aclararse la garganta.

Bella asintió.

-¿Qué tal está Danielle? Jacob volvió a carraspear.

-Está bien. Está en estado. El niño va a nacer dentro de unas semanas.

Sorprendentemente, la notició no le afecto cómo le habría afectado un año atrás, y Bella son rió con sinceridad.

-Felicidades. Me alegro de que seáis felices y de que hayáis decidido tener familia. Os deseo lo mejor.

Jacob asintió.

-¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Bella abrió la boca para responder; sin em bargo, una voz varonil a sus espaldas contestó por ella.

-Sí, está muy bien.

A Bella el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Contuvo la respiración cuando Edward se colocó al lado de ella y, agachándose, le dio un beso en los labios delante de todos.

Después, Edward se enderezó y miró a Jacob con un brillo de cólera en los ojos.

-Es asunto mío asegurarme de que esté bien -añadió Edward.

A Bella le dieron ganas de gritar: «¿Desde cuándo?». Pero decidió seguirle el juego, fuera el que fuese. Además, lo que Edward acababa de decir y hacer dejó bien claro a Jacob que ella ya no su fría por él. Y tuvo que agradecérselo. Según sus pa dres, en Bunnell corría el rumor de que ella toda vía no había superado lo de Jacob.

Jacob miró a Edward.

-Me alegra saberlo —fue entonces cuando lo re conoció—. Eh, ¿no eres Edward Cullen?

-Sí, lo soy.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y miró al hombre que había tenido el atrevimiento de traicionar y humi llar a Bella el día en que iba a casarse. En su opi nión, él había ganado lo que ese hombre había despreciado.

-¡Guau! Tus motos son una bomba -dijo Jacob con admiración.

Normalmente, Edward agradecía la opinión de la gente que reconocía su trabajo, pero no en esta ocasión.

-Gracias. Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría bailar con Bella. La carrera es dentro de dos días y, entretanto, quiero pasar el tiempo que me sea po sible con ella.

-Sí, claro, lo comprendo -dijo Jacob antes de volverse a Bella una vez más-. Cuídate, Bella. Le diré a tu familia que te he visto.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No es necesario: tengo pensado ir a hacerles una visita mañana. Jacob asintió.

-Sí, claro. Bueno, hasta la vista. Entonces, Jacob volvió su atención hacia sus acompañantes.

-Nos alegramos de que hayas decidido dignarte a venir a vernos, Edward -dijo Emmett sarcásticamente cuando Rosalie y él se sentaron a la mesa. Después, miró en dirección a Jacob, que estaba de espaldas a ellos—. ¿Quién es ése?

Edward miró a su hermano.

-El imbécil que no supo reconocer lo que te nía.

Sin esperar comentario de ninguno de sus her manos, Edward agarró la mano de Bella y tiró de ella para que se levantara.

-Vamos a bailar.

Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Bella cuando Edward la tocó. No ofreció resistencia mientras se dejaba llevar a la pista de baile. Una incómoda mirada sobre el hombro en dirección a la mesa de Jacob le indicó que éste y sus amigos los estaban observando a Edward y a ella. Rápida mente, miró a su alrededor y vio que los hermanos Cullen también tenían los ojos fijos en ellos. Le pareció ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué?

-Dime, ¿qué pasa con tus hermanos? -le pre guntó a Edward ya en sus brazos.

-No tengo ni idea. Ignóralos. -Eso no le resultaría difícil, pensó Bella mientras sentía el cuerpo de Edward pegado al suyo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? Creía que, ahora que sólo faltan dos días para la carrera, esta rías recluido y concentrándote.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Sí, no me extraña que lo pensaras. Pero no te preocupes, voy bien preparado para la carrera. A decir verdad, estoy deseando que acabe. Y no quiero que te preocupes, también estoy preparado para después...

Bella se humedeció el labio inferior con la len gua. Quizá fuera el momento de hablarle de su virgi nidad. Abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada, Edward se la cubrió con la suya. En medio de la pista de baile, Edward le dio un beso enloquecedor.

Bella ignoró los silbidos y también los flashes de las cámaras de algunos fotógrafos.

Por fin, con desgana, Edward interrumpió el beso cuando alguien le dio una palmada en el hombro. Volvió la cabeza y miró furioso a su hermano Emmett, que había vuelto con Rosalie a la pista de baile.

-Estás dando el espectáculo, Edward; además, la canción se ha acabado hace unos segundos. Creo que deberías salir un rato afuera.

-Tienes razón —contestó Edward. Y sin esperar a que Bella pudiera decir algo, la sacó del _nightclub._

Bella se zafó de la mano de Edward en el mo mento en que el aire de la noche de Florida le aca rició el rostro y le hizo recuperar el sentido.

-Eh, espera un momento, Edward. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te voy a llevar a un sitio.

Edward tiró de ella, pero Bella se negó a moverse de donde estaba.

-¿Adonde?

-Quiero enseñarte mi moto. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Ya he visto tu moto, incluso he montado en ella, ¿o se te ha olvidado? Edward sonrió.

-Ésta, no. La moto que quiero enseñarte. Es con la que voy a correr.

Durante un momento, a Bella se le olvidó respi rar. Había estado con los hermanos Cullen el tiempo suficiente para oír sus bromas respecto a la superstición de Edward de no dejar que nadie viera la moto con la que iba a participar en una competición antes de la carrera.

-Creía que, excepto la gente de tu equipo, no quieres que nadie vea la moto que vas a usar. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, es verdad, pero quiero que tú la veas. Es más, quiero que la bautices. Bella levantó una ceja.

-¿Que la bautice? ¿Quieres que le estrelle una botella de champán o algo por el estilo? Edward sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-No, así le harías una abolladura. Hay otras for mas de bautizar una moto. Si vienes conmigo, te lo demostraré.

Indecisa, Bella se lo quedó mirando. No sabía qué hacer. Estar a solas con Edward no le parecía buena idea; sobre todo, cuando sólo faltaban dos días para la carrera.

De repente, Edward le tomó la cara en las manos y la beso.

Beso número tres, pensó Bella cerrando los ojos mientras la boca de él devoraba la suya. Tembló cuando sintió las manos de Edward sacarle la ca misa para acariciarle la piel desnuda.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Edward separó la boca de la de ella y Bella apoyó la cabeza en aquel duro pecho.

Por fin, Bella levantó el rostro y le miró a los ojos.

-Creía que habías dicho que no ibas a tocarme ni a besarme hasta después de la carrera, Edward. Él tomó aire trabajosamente.

-Lo he intentado, pero no lo consigo, Bella -respondió Edward con sinceridad.

Quería hablarle con más claridad. Quería de cirle a Bella que, tanto si ganaba la carrera como si no, la amaba y ella era el mejor premio que podía ganar nunca. Pero aún no era el momento de de círselo. Tenía que esperar a la ocasión oportuna.

Edward bajó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo, Bella? No haré nada que tú no quieras que haga. Bella continuó indecisa.

-Bella, ¿vienes conmigo? -insistió él.

Ella lanzó un enorme suspiro antes de contestar.

-Sí, Edward, voy contigo.

Bella, miró a su alrededor: casi no podía creer que estaba dentro del camión de dieciocho ruedas de Edward. El vehículo estaba dividido en tres par tes: una, la de la rampa, donde estaban las motos; la sección del medio, que servía de despacho de Edward; y la parte más próxima a la cabina, que te nía una cama, baño con ducha, nevera, microondas, televisor y cadena musical.

Después de que Edward le enseñara todo el vehí culo, Bella decidió no correr riesgos y se quedó en la parte donde estaban las motos.

-Ésta es la moto con la que voy a correr en la carrera.

Bella se colocó delante de la moto que él le aca baba de indicar para examinarla. Era una preciosi dad y se lo dijo.

-Gracias. Empecé a construirla el año pasado —Edward la miró a los ojos—. Se parece a ti.

Bella levantó una ceja. Jamás le habían compa rado con una moto.

-¿Por qué, Edward? Él sonrió.

-Porque es una preciosidad capaz de satisfacer la fantasía y el sueño de cualquier hombre. Igual que tú. Está bien construida, ángulos y curvas per fectas... es una tentación. Igual que tú.

Bella tragó saliva.

Como no sabía qué decir, Bella se aclaró la gar ganta y permaneció callada.

-Bella...

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres montar la moto? Ella parpadeó.

-¿Montar la moto?

Edward asintió sin dejar de mirar a Bella a los ojos.

-Sí, montarla.

Bella volvió a tragar saliva.

-No entiendo, ya has guardado las motos, no vas a sacar una otra vez, ¿no? Edward volvió a asentir.

-Cierto. Pero hay diferentes formas de montar una moto sin necesidad de hacer que se mueva. Quiero que la bautices. Si lo haces, me dará buena suerte y ganaré la carrera el domingo.

Bella, confusa, lanzó un suspiro. No sabía mu cho sobre el sexo, pero tenía una idea de lo que Edward estaba sugiriendo.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos encima de la moto? Edward sonrió.

-Sí.

-Pensarás que estoy loca, pero... ¿es posible? La sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia.

-Todo es posible tratándose de nosotros, Bella, y te prometo que no lo haremos todo. Yo te haré cosas a ti, igual que en las otras ocasiones -Edward se acercó a ella y le ofreció una mano-. Déjame que lo haga, cielo.

Bella se preguntó si Edward no sería masoquista, porque era él quien siempre daba placer sin reci birlo. No sabía qué ganaba él con aquello.

-No lo entiendo, yo no te voy a hacer nada. ¿Por qué te estás haciendo esto a ti mismo, Edward? Soy yo la única que obtiene satisfacción.

Edward reflexionó unos momentos. Quería con testar con la mayor honestidad posible sin ser completamente claro con ella.

-Me satisface que alcances el orgasmo en mis brazos, Bella. De momento, es todo lo que nece sito. Ya me llegará el turno después de la carrera.

Bella sintió la necesidad de hacerle una pre gunta.

-Cuando me enviaste las flores por el día de San Valentín, en la carta me pedías que fuera tuya. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Edward la miró fijamente, pero tardó unos se gundos en contestar.

-Aunque sólo sea por una semana, Bella, te ase guro que no me tomaré a la ligera el tiempo que pasemos juntos. Sé que no tengo derecho a ser po sesivo contigo más allá de ese momento; pero hasta entonces, necesito saber que no hay otro hombre ni en tu mente, ni en tu alma. Cuando te haga el amor, quiero que seas mía en cuerpo y alma.

Entonces, Edward bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Bella se derritió en sus brazos, entregándose completamente.

Cuando Edward apartó la boca de la de ella, la levantó en sus brazos, la sentó en el asiento poste rior de la moto y él se sentó en el del piloto; pero en vez de colocarse de espaldas a Bella, lo hizo de cara. Y volvió a besarla.

Edward la acarició por todas partes antes de qui tarle la camiseta. Se la quedó mirando los pechos. Antes, cuando estaba bailando con ella, había no tado que no llevaba sujetador; ahora, al verle los pezones erguidos, lanzó un gruñido ronco.

Le agarró las piernas y se las colocó alrededor de las caderas; luego, la hizo tumbarse e, inmedia tamente, comenzó a chuparle los pezones.

Pero quería chupar otra cosa, probar otro sa bor.

Despacio, bajó la cremallera de los pantalones cortos de Bella y, tras levantarle las caderas, se los sacó por las piernas. Entonces, lanzó una mirada de admiración a las sensuales bragas negras antes de quitárselas.

Edward empezó a acariciarle los muslos con las manos; después, le pasó los dedos por los femeni nos pliegues ya húmedos. Al cabo de unos mo mentos, levantó las piernas de Bella y se las colocó en los hombros.

Por fin, Edward capturó con la boca lo que que ría. Por muy alto que Bella gimiera y gritara, la boca de él se negó a dejar de darle placer. El cuerpo en tero de ella comenzó a temblar mientras seguía re cibiendo las caricias y las penetraciones de aquella lengua que la estaban conduciendo al éxtasis.

-Edward...

-Tranquila, cielo, entrégate al placer -dijo él, sustituyendo momentáneamente su boca con los dedos-. Necesito poseerte así. Cuando corra el do mingo, voy a recordar lo que he sentido al hacerte así el amor. Darte placer es mi propio placer.

Y le dio placer. Unos momentos después, cuando la boca de Edward sustituyó a sus dedos una vez más, Bella lanzó un grito y se deshizo por completo, perdió el control en forma absoluta y alcanzó la cumbre del placer.

**Uff hace un poco de calor no? **

**See este...alguien quiere comentar algo sobre este cap? **

**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Y RECUERDEN!**

**Reviews=Vanesitas contentas=Actualización**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

Bella lanzó una mirada a las gradas llenas de es pectadores. El ambiente estaba cargado por el en tusiasmo ante el inicio de la carrera. El cielo es taba completamente azul, el día era perfecto.

Los hermanos Cullen habían hablado con ella esa mañana y le habían asegurado repeti damente que a Edward no le pasaría nada. Pero ella era perfectamente consciente de los riesgos inherentes a la competición.

Trató de no pensar en las numerosas vueltas al circuito que Edward tendría que dar y las peligrosas curvas que debería doblar. En un esfuerzo por ali viar la tensión que sentía, recordó la noche del «bautizo» de la moto; incluso ahora, al pensar en ello, se ruborizaba. Edward la había llevado de vuelta al hotel, pero no había entrado; después de darle un beso de despedida, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

También recordó lo contenta que se había puesto su familia al ir a visitarlos. Jacob, por su puesto, ya había llamado para decirles que estaba en Daytona acompañando a Edward Cullen. Ya que Edward era una persona famosa en el mundo de las carreras de motos, sus padres, her manos y amigos la habían inundado a preguntas sobre su relación con él. Ella les había dicho que estaba saliendo con Edward, pero nada más.

Suspiró profundamente y miró hacia abajo, al lugar donde los hermanos Cullen estaban con Edward y con otros miembros del equipo echándoles una mano.

Al día siguiente, Edward y ella se iban a West Palm Beach a pasar una semana, y no quería pensar en lo que le esperaba allí. Edward ya había enviado su equipaje a la suite del hotel, donde iba a pasar la noche con ella. Bella sabía lo que eso significaba.

No podía dejar de preguntarse sobre la reac ción de Edward cuando se enterase de que era vir gen.

De repente, se anunció por los altavoces que la carrera estaba a punto de comenzar. Bella sonrió a Rosalie, que estaba a su lado. Los nervios y la emo ción se apoderaron de ella. Entonces, se bajó la bandera verde y la carrera comenzó.

Todo el mundo estaba gritando cuando Edward fue el primero en cruzar la línea de meta, convir tiéndose en el ganador de la carrera de la semana de las motos en Daytona.

Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de parar la moto cuando un montón de gente descendió sobre él. Un periodista de la CNN fue el primero en entre vistarlo después de una ronda de felicitaciones.

-Edward, después de seis años en competición, has ganado esta carrera. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Edward sonrió: la respuesta que quería dar no sería la apropiada. En vez de decir: «Más excitado sexualmente que nunca», Edward respondió:

-Maravillosamente bien.

Edward buscó a Bella con la mirada, pero no consiguió verla. Sintió la presencia de su hermano Emmett y supo que éste habría seguido sus instruc ciones al pie de la letra.

-Has dado toda una exhibición de habilidad y deportividad durante toda la carrera. ¿En qué pensabas cuando estabas a punto de cruzar la lí nea de meta en la última vuelta?

De nuevo, Edward contuvo la respuesta que te nía en la punta de la lengua. Sus pensamientos y emociones estaban centrados en una mujer.

Edward sonrió al periodista y respondió con sin ceridad:

-En una mujer.

-Edward me ha pedido que te lleve al hotel, Bella -dijo Emmett sonriendo animadamente.

Era evidente que sus hermanos y él se sentían muy orgullosos de Edward.

-Está bien.

A juzgar por el número de periodistas rodeando a Edward, Bella se dio cuenta de que no estaría libre en un buen rato. En cierto modo, era una suerte. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Sintiéndose orgullosa de Edward, sonrió cuando le dieron el trofeo. Edward estaba contento y ella se alegraba por él.

Cuando empezó a andar con Emmett y Rosalie, no pudo evitar pensar en que el momento de la ver dad estaba ya muy cerca.

Bella se paseó nerviosa por la habitación del ho tel mientras esperaba a Edward. La carrera había acabado hacía más de dos horas. Como tenía ca lor, se había dado una ducha y se había puesto un vestido floreado con tirantes.

Estaba a punto de salir a la terraza cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

Se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward en el momento en que él puso un pie en la habitación. Edward también se había cambiado de ropa; en vez del traje de cuero, llevaba unos panta lones vaqueros, una camisa vaquera y unas botas de motorista.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, observándolo. Por una parte, quería correr hacia él, besarlo y decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de él; por otra, no quería mo verse del sitio. Cabía la posibilidad de que Edward no quisiera saber nada de ella cuando oyera lo que tenía que decirle. No obstante, debía confesarle que estaba muy orgullosa.

-Felicidades, Edward. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Edward se apoyó.en la puerta cerrada y continuó mirándola. A juzgar por su expresión, la carrera no era lo que tenía en mente en ese momento.

Estaba absolutamente centrado en ella y lo que dijo no dejó lugar a dudas.

-Todavía estás vestida.

Las palabras de Edward la tomaron despreve nida y, durante unos segundos, se quedó sin saber qué responder.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Bella por fin en un susu rro-. ¿Creías que te iba a estar esperando desnuda?

Una lenta y traviesa sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Edward.

-Sí, me habría gustado. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tenemos que hablar, Edward -dijo ella con in tención de no retrasar más lo que tenía que de cirle.

Tragó saliva al ver a Edward apartarse de la puerta y avanzar hacia ella con la expresión de un ave de rapiña. Cuando se detuvo a un paso de ella, Bella inha-ló su aroma. Edward olía a jabón y a champú.

Edward le puso un dedo en la barbilla.

-Ya hablaremos mañana.

Bella levantó una ceja. ¿Mañana? ¿Acaso pen saba tenerla ocupada toda la tarde y toda la noche hasta el punto de no dejarle pronunciar palabra? No pudo evitar sentir un temblor en todo el cuerpo al pensar en ello.

No obstante, Edward tenía que saber la verdad.

-Lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar a mañana.

-De acuerdo, habla -dijo él con voz ronca.

Pero como si Edward sintiera la misma necesi dad de tocarla como ella de respirar, le colocó la mano en la cintura y, despacio, comenzó a acari ciarla. Bella no se molestó en resistirse, ya que ella necesitaba igualmente esas caricias.

-Tienes que saber una cosa de mí, Edward. Una cosa que puede hacerte cambiar de idea respecto a esta situación.

-No creo que haya nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de idea, Bella -respondió Edward mirán dola a los ojos.

Bella no estaba tan segura de ello. Edward era un hombre con experiencia y cabía la posibilidad de que no quisiera acostarse con una novata.

Con una velocidad pasmosa, Edward le bajó los tirantes del vestido, dejando al descubierto el suje tador negro. Y con la misma velocidad le desabro chó el sujetador y se lo quitó para cubrirle uno de los pechos con la mano.

-Precioso.

Bella estaba a punto de perder el control, pero tenía que hablar, tenía que decirle a Edward que era virgen.

-Edward...

-¿Mmmmm?

Bella tragó saliva y suspiró. Cerró los ojos para no ver la expresión de él al enterarse.

-Soy virgen.

Esperó una explosión de cólera. Nada. Transcu rrieron dos minutos y abrió los ojos. Edward, con centrado en uno de sus pezones, no parecía ha berla oído.

-Edward, ¿has oído lo que he dicho? —preguntó Bella, luchando por controlar las sensaciones que él estaba despertando.

Edward alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Sí, te he oído.

Bella arqueó las cejas. Si la había oído, se lo es taba tomando muy bien. Demasiado bien. De repente, Bella vio todo claro.

-Lo sabías, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sabía.

¿Cómo era posible? Bella sólo se lo había dicho a Alice y estaba segura de que su amiga no se lo había dicho a Edward.

-Pero..., pero... ¿cómo? Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Te he tocado ahí varias veces y he notado que no podía penetrarte mucho con los dedos.

Bella parpadeó.

-¿Y no... estás enfadado? Edward arqueó una ceja.

-No, claro que no, Bella. Lo que estoy es exci tado -dijo él con una queda carcajada.

-Yo creía que los hombres preferían acostarse con mujeres con experiencia.

Edward lanzó un suspiro de frustración.

-Yo quiero acostarme contigo, Bella, tanto si tie nes experiencia como si no la tienes. En cuanto a lo de tu virginidad, supongo que tendrás tus moti vos respecto a haber esperado hasta ahora, y su pongo que también hay una razón por la que vas a permitirme hacerte el honor.

Bella le miró fijamente.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? ¿Estás se guro?

Edward respiró profundamente.

-Cielo, te aseguro que es esto lo que quiero, lo que necesito.

Edward la besó y, en ese momento, Bella supo que lo amaba más de lo que había creído posible amar a alguien.

-Y te prometo que tendré cuidado -le susurró él junto a los labios-. Tendré cuidado la primera y la segunda vez, pero después...

Bella se entregó a los brazos de ese hombre.

Edward tumbó a Bella en la cama y paseó la mi rada por su cuerpo medio desnudo. Aún llevaba el vestido, pero la parte de arriba la tenía en la cin tura y la falda subida.

Él se quitó la camisa y dijo simplemente:

-Te deseo.

Bella tragó saliva y decidió ser honesta con él.

-Yo también te deseo.

Edward sonrió y se desabrochó el cinturón.

Ella parpadeó. No había esperado que fuera tan directo, que se quitara la ropa delante de ella; no obstante, no debería sorprenderle. Edward era un hombre al que le gustaba correr riesgos.

Bella lo vio quitarse las botas y los pantalones. Cuando se quedó de pie con unos calzoncillos ne gros ajustados bajo los cuales se notaba su erec ción, ella contuvo la respiración.

Edward era perfecto en todos los sentidos.

El cuerpo de ese hombre lo tenía todo: fuerza, resistencia y poder. Extendió un brazo y le tocó el vientre, sólido y duro. Lo oyó respirar profunda mente y lo miró a los ojos.

Vio un potente deseo en aquella mirada y una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia él para probar la textura de la piel y le pasó la lengua por el ombligo.

-Oh, Dios mío —murmuró Edward al tiempo que enterraba la mano en los cabellos de ella, deleitán dose en aquella caricia.

Bella sabía que lo estaba torturando, pero toda vía le esperaba más. Cierto que era novata, pero no tonta. Y esa tarde se sentía más atrevida que nunca, quería demostrarle a Edward lo que signifi caba para ella.

Edward estaba perdiendo el control y sabía que tenía que ir más despacio. Cuando sintió descen der la lengua de Bella y la mano de ella deslizándose por debajo de sus calzoncillos para tocarlo, se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacerse con el con trol de la situación.

Excitado al máximo, tiró de ella hacia sí y la besó con pasión, con locura. Era el sabor del fruto prohibido, la más dulce tentación y el placer más escondido.

Edward interrumpió el beso, sus ojos llenos de deseo. Necesitaba quitarle el resto de la ropa a Bella, así que la hizo volver a tumbarse del todo y le sacó el vestido. Después, le quitó las bragas casi arrancándoselas.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Edward se tumbó con ella y, como un hombre muerto de hambre, le agarró las caderas y la cubrió con la boca.

-¡Edward!

Quería que ese momento fuera diferente a los anteriores y la saboreó con una intensidad que la hizo estremecerse y gritar mientras él absorbía su sexo. Y cuando la sintió alcanzar el clímax, Edward intensificó su íntimo beso a cada oleada de placer.

Unos momentos después, aún anonadada por lo que había sentido, Bella le vio quitarse los cal zoncillos. Contuvo la respiración al verlo desnudo y parpadeó al dudar de poder albergarlo dentro de su cuerpo.

Edward agarró los pantalones que estaban en el suelo y sacó de uno de los bolsillos su monedero. De él sacó un envoltorio pequeño. Iba a abrirlo cuando ella le detuvo.

-No es necesario, Edward.

Edward volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿No?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-No —repitió ella.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Estoy tomando la píldora. Edward arqueó las cejas.

-Creía que no podías tomar la píldora por mo tivos médicos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-No, yo te pregunté qué harías tú si no pudiera tomar la píldora por motivos de salud, que no es lo mismo. Quería saber si eras suficientemente responsable.

Edward asintió.

-En ese caso, ¿no hay peligro?

-No, no hay ningún peligro de que me quede embarazada. Me he puesto a tomar la píldora hace unas semanas.

Edward se la quedó mirando, pensando en lo mucho que la amaba. Como él había dicho que no quería utilizar un condón, Bella se había encar gado de tomar las debidas precauciones, dando muestras de su falta de egoísmo.

Le iba a demostrar su amor de la única forma que sabía hacerlo: amándola total y completa mente, en cuerpo y alma.

Edward volvió a tumbarse con ella, consciente de que debía ir despacio y con cuidado, por mu cho que le costara.

Le tocó la húmeda entrepierna. Bella estaba lista: mojada y madura. No obstante sabía que, a pesar de ello, le resultaría doloroso. No podía ser de otra manera.

Cuando se colocó encima de Bella, la miró a los ojos con un deseo que lo estaba matando.

-Creo que quería esto desde la primera vez que te vi, Bella —admitió Edward-. He soñado con este momento y quiero que sepas lo mucho que apre cio lo que vas a darme.

Y como Edward sabía que la píldora no era se gura cien por cien, añadió:

-Y aunque estés tomando la píldora, si por cual quier accidente te quedas embarazada, nunca olvi daría mi responsabilidad.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Edward comenzó a besarle la boca con todo su amor.

Fue entonces cuando Bella sintió la punta, to cándola. Edward empezó a penetrarla con cuidado y, aunque el paso estaba muy cerrado, ella sintió que su cuerpo se hacía más flexible, se abría para recibirlo.

Edward tenía la frente bañada en sudor mientras se adentraba. Vio una expresión de dolor aparecer en el rostro de Bella cuando rompió la barrera. Era su primer amante, el primero en entrar así en ella, y eso le produjo una inmensa ternura.

Nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo con esa mujer. Bella no lo sabía todavía, pero tenía la intención de casarse con ella. Bella iba a ser la madre de sus hijos, la mujer de su vida. La mujer con la que se haría anciano y a la que amaría hasta el final.

Unos momentos después, completamente den tro de ella, se quedó quieto. Quería saborear aquella unión. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero Edward sabía que se trataba de un momento de profundo significado para ambos.

-¿Estás bien? -le susurró él antes de besarle los labios.

Bella asintió.

-Sí. ¿Y tú? Edward sonrió.

-Perfectamente. Me gustaría estar dentro de ti el resto de mi vida. Y ahora, no te preocupes, iré despacio.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Con lenta y suave precisión, Edward comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, una y otra vez, más y más profundamente, estableciendo un ritmo que Bella pronto siguió.

Bella cerró los ojos para saborear el momento. No quería que Edward parase, nunca. Quería que siguiera haciéndole sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Un inmenso placer le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sobrecogida por las sensaciones, Bella tiró de él para que la besara cuando Edward aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos. Un explosivo calor los envol vió y ella le hincó los dedos en los hombros mien tras susurraba el nombre de Edward una y otra vez.

Entonces, Bella se entregó al éxtasis. Su cuerpo se sacudió bajo la fuerza de las caderas de Edward pegadas a las suyas mientras un sinfín de sensacio nes la embargaban.

-Mírame, cielo.

Bella abrió los ojos y éstos se encontraron con los de Edward mientras su cuerpo se deshacía y sen tía el de él ponerse rígido mientras oleadas de pla cer la sacudían. Edward incrementó el ritmo y susu rró el nombre de ella justo en el momento en que echaba atrás la cabeza y se volcaba dentro de ella, inundándola.

-¡Edward!

El cuerpo de Bella respondió una vez más con otro orgasmo, éste más explosivo que los anterio res. Edward la estrechó con fuerza lleno de amor.

Para Bella había sido más que sexo. Había sido la más hermosa y profunda unión, y sabía que su corazón siempre le pertenecería a Edward.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a ****Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

La mujer que le pertenecía estaba dormida.

Después de haber hecho el amor dos veces, Bella se había dormido en sus brazos y él todavía estaba mirándola.

Estaba tumbada de costado, de cara a él, sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

Qué guapa era y qué bien olía.

Volvió a excitarse de sólo mirarla. Sería la ter cera vez, pero lo haría suavemente. Bella debía de estar algo dolorida y sería muy egoísta por su parte dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo y, con una impe riosa necesidad de unirse a ella de nuevo, la besó hasta despertarla.

Bella abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió sensual mente.

-¿Quieres más? -preguntó ella despertándose. Edward sonrió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Bella bajó la mirada a la erección de él.

-Eso. Edward rio.

-Sí, es una pista.

Entonces, Edward la hizo colocarse encima suyo y vio sorpresa en la expresión de Bella.

-De esta manera, eres tú quien lo controla todo —le susurró él.

Bella lo acogió dentro. Sintió calor y sonrió. Edward tenía razón, aquella posición le daba más li bertad sexual y a él le proporcionaba placer visual. Colocó los pechos delante de los ojos de Edward, y éste aprovechó la ocasión.

Edward le chupó y le lamió los pezones hasta sa ciarse mientras ella se movía despacio, subiendo y bajando, controlando el ritmo. Bajó los ojos y lo vio devorándole los senos, lo que le hizo acelerar sus movimientos.

Y volvió a ocurrir. Se vio inmersa en un placer tan profundo que no pudo evitar gritar al tiempo que incrementaba el ritmo. Su orgasmo provocó el de Edward; y él, abandonando los senos, se apoderó de la boca de ella mientras oleadas de placer los en volvían hasta hacerlos caer exhaustos en la cama.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a la fiesta de ce lebración?

Bella, que estaba dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje, alzó la vista.

-Claro que quiero ir. Es un momento impor tante para ti y quiero estar contigo. Además, ¿qué crees que pensarían todos si el homenajeado bri llara por su ausencia?

Edward se abrochó la camisa.

-Estoy seguro de que a mis hermanos se les ocurriría alguna disculpa.

Bella respiró profundamente. Eso era precisa mente lo que le preocupaba, estaba segura de que los hermanos de Edward sabían que habían pasado las últimas cuatro horas encerrados en su habita ción. No obstante, no quería que nadie conside rase lo que habían hecho como algo insignificante.

Edward le había asegurado que sus hermanos no estaban enterados del trato que habían pactado, y ella se lo agradecía.

-¿Estás lista?

Bella miró a Edward. La mirada que él le lanzó no le dejó lugar a dudas de que, aunque le gustaba lo que ella llevaba puesto, la prefería completa mente desnuda.

Bella sonrió. Salir del hotel durante un rato era una buena idea ya que estaba segura de que, des pués, repetirían lo que habían hecho.

-Edward, debo decir que te veo de muy buen humor esta noche -declaró Tyler sonriendo tra viesamente.

Edward arqueó las cejas mientras miraba a Tyler, Collin y Seth. Los cuatro habían salido fuera para fumar unos puros, regalo de uno de los patrocinadores.

-Sí, Edward, esas cuatro horas que has pasado encerrado en la habitación con Bella han hecho milagros -añadió Collin.

-Y yo te agradezco que me hayas hecho ganar la apuesta, Edward. Como les dije a éstos, aunque Bella era un verdadero desafío para ti, estaba se guro de que te la llevarías a la cama cuando quisie ras -interpuso Seth-. Sí, hoy has ganado en más de un sentido, ¿eh, Edward?

Bella había salido a decirles a los hermanos Cullen que sus padres habían llamado al móvil de Emmett para felicitar a Edward. Se había parado, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Al pa recer, Edward y sus hermanos habían apostado a que él se la llevaba a la cama, ¿no era eso?

¿Edward sólo se había acostado con ella por ga nar una apuesta?

Bella retrocedió sin que la vieran, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de humillación. Sí, se sentía tan humi llada como cuando Jacob la abandonó delante del altar, pero mucho más dolida debido a su amor por Edward

Rápidamente, se dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa, pero se topó con Emmett.

Emmett la agarró del brazo para evitar que se ca yera. Después, al verla con lágrimas en los ojos, frunció el ceño.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

Bella se pasó una mano por los ojos.

-Nada, no me pasa nada, Emmett... sólo que no me gusta que tus hermanos hagan apuestas por mí. Y puedes decirle a Edward que no quiero volver a verlo nunca.

Sin decir nada más, Bella se zafó de él y entró en el recinto donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Después de lo que dijo Seth, Edward estalló de ira y miró a sus hermanos durante unos momen tos sin pronunciar palabra.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar las cosas claras. En primer lugar, mi relación con Bella no tiene nada que ver con vuestra apuesta —declaró Edward-. Bella significa mucho más que aliviar mis necesidades sexuales después de dos años de abs tinencia.

Edward suspiró, ya no le importó admitir la ver dad delante de sus hermanos.

-Estoy enamorado de Bella. La quiero con todo mi corazón y es hora de que lo sepáis. Tyler sonrió abiertamente.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, Edward; lo que no sabíamos era cómo hacer que lo reconocieses. La única ra zón por la que hicimos la apuesta era para irritarte hasta el punto de que reconocieras lo que sientes por ella.

-Lo siento, pero puede que ya sea demasiado tarde -dijo Emmett, que acababa de acercarse al grupo—. Es posible que vuestro juego lo haya estro peado todo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

Emmett sacudió la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Mamá y papá me han llamado al móvil para fe licitarte, y Bella ha venido a decíroslo... y me pa rece que os ha oído. Me la he encontrado llo rando y ha salido corriendo. Ah, Edward, y me ha pedido que te diga que no quiere volver a verte nunca.

Edward se dio media vuelta al instante y se alejó de allí en busca de Bella.

-Se ha marchado, Edward-dijo Rose mirando a su cuñ llorando, ha recogido su bolso y se ha ido, ha salido por la puerta lateral. Dime, ¿qué le has hecho?.

Edward no tenía tiempo de darle explicaciones a su cuñada. Lo más probable era que Bella fuera al hotel para recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Tenía que darle explicaciones, tenía que hacerle saber lo que significaba para él.

Cuando Edward llegó al hotel, ella ya no estaba allí. Uno de los miembros de su equipo ledijo que había llevado a Bella al hotel y que allí ella había pedido un coche de alquiler.

Transcurrieron las horas y Bella no había regre sado. Cuando sus hermanos regresaron al hotel y descubrieron que ella aún no había regresado, empezaron a preocuparse.

Emmett llamó al sheriff de Daytona, a quien cono cía personalmente. Después de unas cuantas lla madas, el sheriff los informó de que un coche si milar al de la descripción del que había alquilado Bella había sido visto en la carretera de Bunnell.

Edward se paseó por la habitación del hotel. Es taba enfadado con sus hermanos y más consigo mismo. Debería haberle dicho a Bella que la amaba. Ahora, ella debía pensar que lo único que él había hecho era humillarla.

Sabía que tenía que confesarle su amor y de cirle lo mucho que significaba para él.

Tenía que convencerla de que la amaba más que a su vida.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a ****Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

Bella se despertó temprano a la mañana si guiente en su antigua habitación. Sus padres la te nían como ella la había dejado dos años atrás; in cluso los cajones y armarios estaban llenos de ropa que todavía le servía.

Había sorprendido a sus padres al presentarse inesperadamente la noche anterior para pregun tarles si podía quedarse un par de días mientras arreglaba su viaje de vuelta a Atlanta en avión. Ellos, sin hacerle preguntas, la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y le habían dicho que po día quedarse el tiempo que quisiera. También ha bía llamado a la agencia de alquiler de coches para informarlos de que se quedaría con el vehí culo el tiempo que estuviera allí.

Suspiró profundamente. Sus padres eran mara villosos y les agradecía todo lo que habían hecho por ella. Sus hermanos ya habían vuelto a la uni versidad y su hermana menor se había ido con la banda de música del colegio para dar recitales du rante una semana en las ciudades vecinas. En cierto modo, se alegraba de que sus hermanos no estuvieran allí para que no presenciaran su se gunda humillación a causa de un hombre.

Quizá debiera marcharse de Atlanta. Una amiga de ella de la facultad de medicina estaba in tentando convencerla de que fuera a trabajar a Boston y, posiblemente, era el cambio que necesi taba.

-Ya sabemos que tu joven acompañante ha ga nado la carrera de motos ayer, Bella. Ha salido en todos los periódicos y la gente no hablaba de otra cosa esta mañana. Debes de estar muy orgullosa de él.

Bella, sentada a la mesa, sonrió a su padre. Como hacía todos los lunes, su padre había ce rrado la consulta al mediodía y había ido a casa para comer. Sus padres siempre habían sido miembros del club de petanca local e iban a jugar los lunes por la tarde.

-Sí, estoy orgullosa de él -respondió Bella con voz tensa.

Sabía que sus padres se figuraban que Edward tenía algo que ver con su aparición la noche ante rior, por lo que decidió darles una versión abre viada de lo ocurrido y explicarles que su relación con Edward había terminado.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando sonó el teléfono. Su padre respondió rápidamente por si se trataba de un niño que necesitara asistencia ur gentemente.

-Sí, sheriff, estoy bien. ¿Y usted? -le oyó Bella decir a su padre.

Entonces, lo vio mirarla y añadir:

-De acuerdo, se lo diré.

Después de colgar, su padre volvió a reunirse con su madre y ella a la mesa y, recostándose en el respaldo del asiento, dijo:

-Al parecer, Sam ha dado un permiso especial. La madre de Bella arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué clase de permiso?

Antes de que Charlie Swan pudiera respon der, un ruido parecido al del trueno inundó la casa.

-Dios mío —dijo Renée Swan levantándose de la mesa—. ¿Qué es ese ruido? Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

-Sam ha concedido un permiso especial a un grupo de motociclistas para desfilar por Bunnell. El rostro de Renée no ocultó su sorpresa.

-¿Motociclistas? ¿Por qué? Bunnell es una ciu dad muy pequeña y muy tranquila, no comprendo a qué vienen aquí unos motociclistas.

Charlie sonrió.

-Al parecer, uno de ellos, el jefe de la banda, es el ganador de la carrera de Daytona de ayer. Y viene a nuestra casa... creo que a por nuestra hija.

Bella parpadeó, no estaba segura de haber oído bien.

-¿Edward? ¿Que Edward viene hacía aquí? Su padre asintió.

-Sí. Creo que él y su grupo de seguidores están doblando la esquina de la calle en estos momen tos.

Bella frunció el ceño, preguntándose a qué iría allí Edward. Pero antes de darle tiempo a decir nada, el ensordecedor ruido de los motores de unas motos sacudió la casa.

Bella suspiró profundamente y se levantó de la mesa. Que Edward fuera allí no significaba nada para ella, no quería verlo.

-Papá, por favor, dile que se vaya. No quiero verlo.

Charlie miró con infinito cariño a su hija. Un hombre le había destrozado el corazón una vez y no quería que volviera a ocurrir, pero le pareció que Bella tenía que darle una oportunidad de ex plicarse, y se lo dijo.

-Nada que pueda decirme va a cambiar la situa ción, papá. Lo quiero, pero él a mí no. Es así de sencillo.

Charlie suspiró. No era tan sencillo como su hija pensaba. Según el sheriff, Edward Cullen estaba proclamando a voz en grito sus sentimien tos por Bella, y ésta tenía que admitir que podía haberse equivocado respecto a los sentimientos de Edward.

-De acuerdo, Bella, si eso es lo que piensas... Pero vas a tener que ser tú quien le diga que se vaya, yo no voy a hacerlo por ti.

Bella miró a su padre a los ojos y asintió.

-Muy bien, yo se lo diré.

Levantándose de la mesa, Bella salió de la co cina, cruzó el cuarto de estar y abrió la puerta. Al salir, se quedó inmóvil. Había motociclistas por to das partes; no un grupo pequeño, sino cientos.

Edward iba a la cabeza del grupo que se había detenido delante de la casa de sus padres y le flan queaban sus cuatro hermanos, que llevaban una enorme pancarta en la que se leía: «Edward ama a Bella».

Al leer lo que ponía en la pancarta, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Edward estaba procla mando a todo el mundo que la quería, que era mucho más que una apuesta.

Vio a Edward bajarse de la moto y comenzar a caminar hacia ella. Bella respiró profundamente al verlo pararse delante de ella con el casco en un brazo.

Edward la miró y, con ternura, le secó una lá grima que le caía por la mejilla.

-Deberías conocer a mis hermanos lo sufi ciente como para saber que la mayoría de las ve ces no se les puede tomar en serio, Bella. Yo no he hecho ninguna apuesta, sino que tres de ellos la han hecho entre sí. Y lo hicieron para conse guir que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero.

Edward miró por encima del hombro de ella y vio a sus padres en el umbral de la puerta; enton ces, bajó la voz y susurró a Bella:

-Ha sido mucho más que sexo lo que ha habido entre nosotros, Bella. Te quiero. Sé que debería habértelo dicho ayer, pero hacerte el amor me en turbió el sentido y no encontré el momento para hablarte de mis sentimientos. Pero ahora te digo que te quiero con toda mi alma.

Edward alzó el tono de voz al añadir:

-Y quiero proclamar mi amor a los cuatro vien tos para que se entere el mundo entero. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te amo.

Entonces, Edward puso una rodilla en el suelo y continuó:

-Te quiero y prometo quererte durante el resto de mi vida. Prometo amarte, honrarte y prote gerte. Y te pido que te cases conmigo, Bella. Te pido delante de todos que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa. ¿Lo harás?

Las lágrimas enturbiaron la vista de ella y, momentáneamente, el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impidió contestar. Por fin, al cabo de unos se gundos, recuperó la voz.

-Sí, Edward, me casaré contigo.

Dos días más tarde, en la habitación de un ho tel de West Palm Beach, Bella descansaba entre los brazos de Edward oyendo el rumor del mar des pués de haber hecho el amor.

-Bella...

Ella alzó el rostro. Edward estaba despierto, mi rándola.

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero.

Ella sonrió, le había dicho lo mismo un millón de veces.

-Y yo a ti.

Habían decidido casarse un día muy significa tivo, Memorial Day.

-Edward...

-Dime, cariño.

-Le he oído decir a Collin que tienes otra ca rrera en agosto. ¿Vas a estar de abstinencia des pués de la boda hasta la carrera?

Edward la miró a los ojos.

-No, se acabaron mis días de abstinencia. Sería imposible abstenerme contigo al lado. No puedo dejar de querer hacerte el amor.

-¿No te preocupan las repercusiones que eso pueda tener respecto a la carrera?

-No. Hasta ahora, competir en carreras y cons truir motos era mi vida; pero tú has cambiado eso. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, Bella. Si no vuelvo a ganar un premio, perfecto; al fin y al cabo, tengo el mejor premio de todos: tú.

-Oh, Edward.

Bella le acercó el rostro para besarlo, y lo hizo con pasión. Edward y ella iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos y tendrían muchos hijos.

¿Hijos? No habían hablado de tener hijos.

Bella interrumpió el beso y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres tener hijos? -preguntó ella mirán dolo con intensidad. Edward sonrió.

-Sí, quiero tener hijos. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estupendo. ¿Cuántos? Edward rio.

-Los que tú quieras darme. Y no importa si son niños o niñas, los querré igual.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y le pasó los labios por los suyos. Después, profundizando el beso, de cidió darle el mayor placer que podía ofrecerle.


	14. Epílogo

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a ****Brenda Jackson.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Bella ya no odiaba las bodas.

Al mirar en torno a la iglesia respiró profunda mente. Recuerdos de la vez que había llevado un vestido de novia anteriormente la asaltaron; pero ese día, delante de unos trescientos invitados, ya se había casado con Edward.

Edward, la familia y ella se habían quedado un poco más en la iglesia por las fotos, pero los demás invitados habían salido para ir a la fiesta de boda, que tenía lugar en el salón de bailes de un hotel de la playa.

Edward la había dejado un momento para de cirle algo al sacerdote. Fue entonces cuando vio a Collin, Tyler, Seth y unos primos suyos inter cambiando dinero.

Frunciendo el ceño, se preguntó qué se trae rían entre manos. Sonrió al recordar a los herma nos Cullen explicándole la historia de la apuesta y disculpándose por haber provocado una riña entre Edward y ella.

Bella se ajustó el velo y decidió ir a ver qué clase de apuesta habían hecho, y si tenía algo que ver con Edward y ella.

Collin estaba contándoles a sus primos Jared, Quade, Sepencer, lan, Durango y Reggie Cullen la apuesta que él había hecho con sus hermanos Tyler y Seth. Sonreía porque había ganado."

-Eh, quinientos dólares no está mal. Ya os ha bía dicho que Edward no iba a aguantar hasta junio para casarse con Bella.

Collin miró el dinero que Tyler y Seth acaba ban de darle.

-Os agradezco que me hayáis permitido quita ros este dinero de las manos, no me vendrá mal para comprar la olla de última generación que quiero tener en el restaurante.

De repente, el dinero desapareció de sus ma nos.

-¡Eh, qué demonios...!

Al volverse, se encontró de cara con su cu ñada... y dio un paso atrás.

-Ah, hola, Bella -dijo Collin en tono inocente—. Creía que habías ido con Edward a hablar con el sa cerdote.

Bella le miró echando chispas por los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ha ido Edward solo. Y... ¿me equivoco al pensar que habéis hecho otra apuesta?

Tyler, Collin y Seth se miraron a los pies. Por fin, fue Tyler quien habló en defensa propia y de sus hermanos.

-Sí, pero esta apuesta la hicimos antes de pro meterte que no íbamos a hacer ninguna otra apuesta en lo que a ti y a Edward se refería, así que no cuenta.

Bella asintió.

-Bien, pues como estamos en una iglesia, creo que sólo se puede hacer una cosa con este dinero.

Collin adoptó una expresión de pánico.

-¿Qué?

-Donarlo a la iglesia. Mi padre da catecismo aquí los domingos y estoy segura de que agrade cerá mucho una donación.

Bella les dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Eh, Bella. Ella se volvió.

-¿Qué, Collin?

Collin se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres la única persona que nos puede hacer esto.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Lo sé.

-Bella...

-¿Qué, Seth?

-No vas a decirle a Edward lo de la apuesta, ¿ver dad?

Bella volvió a sonreír.

-No, Seth.

-Bella...

Ella se encontró con la sonrisa de Tyler.

-¿Qué, Tyler?

La sonrisa de él se agrandó.

-Bienvenida a la familia.

Bella se echó a reír. Esos hermanos eran algo es pecial.

-Gracias, Tyler.

Entonces, al volverse, se tropezó con Corey Cullen, el tío de Edward y de sus hermanos. Era la tercera vez en dos años que salía de Mon tana para ir a la boda de un sobrino.

Bella le sonrió. Según los hermanos Cullen, su tío de cincuenta y tres años era un soltero redomado. Una pena, ya que aún era un hombre muy atractivo. Un desperdicio.

-Mis sobrinos no te están causando problemas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Corey riendo.

A Bella le gustaba la sonrisa de Corey, le recor daba mucho a la de Edward.

-No, ninguno que no pueda yo solucionar. Pero gracias por preguntármelo -ella le sonrió tra viesamente.

-Estupendo. Y por si todavía no te lo he dicho, me pareces la mujer perfecta para Edward. Estoy seguro de que vais a ser muy felices juntos. Y si al gún día te apetece ver un paisaje maravilloso, dile a Edward que te lleve a mi rancho en Montana.

-Gracias por la invitación, estoy segura de que iremos a visitarte.

En ese momento, Edward y el sacerdote apare cieron. Ella, inmediatamente, llamó la atención de su marido con los ojos y le sonrió.

-Discúlpame, tío Corey -dijo Bella, y comenzó a caminar hacia Edward.

Cuando llegó junto a él, Edward la estrechó en sus brazos.

-¿Lista? -le preguntó dándole un beso en los la bios.

Bella sabía que sus ojos reflejaban el amor que sentía.

-Sí, estoy lista.

Bella siempre estaría al lado de su marido y, en si lencio, se prometió a sí misma demostrárselo con creces esa noche.

* * *

**Nombre original de la historia: Westmoreland 03 - Heridos De Amor**

Autora original de la historia: **Brenda Jackson**

**Nombre originales de los protagonistas: Edward/Thorn Westmoreland Bella/Tara Matthews **


End file.
